<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】欢乐满人间 by chidori_child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752959">【带卡】欢乐满人间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child'>chidori_child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>退役军人土 X 神父卡</p><p>声明：涉及宗教。如有冒犯，希望能以平和的态度文明礼貌地交流，或者私下讨论。<br/>备注：本文使用了第一人称，是为了从角色的角度表达主观的困惑，避免用第三人称造成“这就是绝对的客观事实”的感觉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1945年秋天，我从西太平洋战场回到美国。载满海军陆战队士兵的渡轮在漫无边际的大海上行驶了半个月，停泊在波士顿的港口。</p><p>码头上人头攒动，人们挥舞着星条旗高唱胜利的凯歌，把帽子摘下来高高抛掷于天上。姑娘们五颜六色的手帕与飘荡的裙摆像岸边绵柔的海浪，空气里满是鲜花与朗姆酒的醇香。</p><p>人群中一位素不相识的老者向我蹒跚走来，他用嶙峋的双手抓紧我的肩膀，枯槁的嘴唇亲吻我的面颊，颤颤巍巍地说道：</p><p>“God bless America. （天佑美利坚）”</p><p>“God bless America.” 我回应他，一阵滚烫的血液涌上心头。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>穿过码头花了我不少时间。一个个激动的拥抱和滔滔不绝的祝福把出口围堵得水泄不通，我那身崭新的海军制服上蹭上了几抹娇艳的口红，手中也不知何时多了一捧花束。</p><p>身后欢呼雀跃依然不绝于耳，我低头抚平领口的皱褶，望向远方起伏的山丘和脚下潮湿的泥土 — 离开家乡四年后，我终于重返故土。</p><p>通往宇智波宅邸的归途，我在远征的日子里曾经在脑海里一遍又一遍走过。这里的一草一木，都是我无比熟悉的。我沿着记忆的足迹踏上平展油亮的柏油马路，漫不经心地吹起口哨。这时候，路边一辆敞篷凯迪拉克传来两声响亮的鸣笛声，我定身回过头，看见驾驶座上的男人正朝我招手。</p><p>“带土，欢迎回来！快上车！”</p><p>开车的是我们家的管家，绝 — 他原先是我爷爷麾下一名陆军上校，后来腿上挨了枪子，走路不利索了。爷爷念着当年的情面，留他在家里做了管家，打理我们的日常起居。我爷爷宇智波斑身为陆军五星上将，从军事部署到家中琐碎的小事，一样样安排得妥妥当当，派人来为我接风洗尘，我早该料到的。</p><p>我推开车门跳进座椅里，跟绝打了个招呼，“哟，绝先生，这么多年不见，你还认得出我，真的不容易啊。”</p><p>“你还是老样子，一点没变。”绝愉快地咧嘴一笑，随即发动了引擎，汽车发出一阵令人兴奋的震动。</p><p>“哦？你已经眼花得看不到我的伤疤了么？”我自嘲地指了指左脸几道沟壑，戏谑地责问他。</p><p>“看来那些枪炮还是没能把你这副倔脾气炸平了。”绝不屑地瞥了我一眼，一脚踩将油门踩到底，“安全带系紧一点，我开车可比你们海上的军舰快得多。”</p><p>沿途尽是一番油画般的浓墨重彩。九月秋风飒爽，艳阳为万物洒下金光。我跟绝一路聊着些有的没的，聊得兴起，他转动收音机的旋钮，车里响起时下流行的歌曲，我们跟着收音机不着调地哼唱起来：</p><p>I don't want to set the world on fire<br/>
I just want to start a flame in your heart<br/>
In my heart I have but one desire<br/>
And that one is you, no other will do**</p><p>车子经过一间天主教堂，典型的哥特复兴时代的产物。一双尖顶直指苍穹，飞扶壁凌空而置，灵巧地支起高墙，高耸的十字架坚毅地伫立在建筑正中，西天的落照在蒂凡尼花窗玻璃上映射出美轮美奂的霞光。</p><p>那道光照得我有些晕眩，我突然像是被什么东西唤醒一样，胸口充满了莫名的悸动，惊呼着叫绝停下车子不要急着回家。</p><p>“怎么了带土？家里人都在等着你回去呢。”绝劝告我。</p><p>“不急。我想先去见他。”我断然拒绝了，任性地叫他掉头驶向与回家相反的方向。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>还没等绝把车子挺稳，我就一把扯下安全带，匆匆跃下车，叩响了那扇白色的木头门。</p><p>门那边隐约传来窸窣的脚步声。随着那脚步愈渐清晰，我的心也越跳越快，越跳越响，甚至可以感到动脉伸缩间牵动肌肉的力量 — 我在战场上都很少会这样紧张。</p><p>片刻后门缓缓打开，柔光照进暗沉的房间，勾勒出一个清癯的身影。招摇的银发被镀上一层暗金，像一圈朦朦胧胧的光环悬在头顶上。</p><p>我如此迫不及待想要见到的人，他叫旗木卡卡西。</p><p>我与卡卡西的关系，很难用一个简单的词语为之下定义，用任何一种关系来形同我们，都未免太过草率了，无论添加多少的描述，总还是欠缺了什么。既然无从定义，不如说说我们之间发生过的往事。</p><p>我们是七年前在西点军校认得的，那时候我们还是两个未经世事的十七岁少年。我们在军校做同学的三年里，日子没有一天是好过的，不是在打架，就是在吵架。如果哪天既没有动嘴也没有动手，那一定是在冷战，稍有什么风吹草动，又会重新拉开战火。</p><p>矛盾的原因多半是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。他看不惯我每天自以为聪明地在校规的条条框框里见缝插针钻空子；我埋怨他总是用一套近似苛刻的规矩要求所有人做到近乎完美。之所以闹到这种锋芒相对的地步，大约是因为我们本质上是两个冲突的个体，性格中有太多对立面，但谁都不肯率放下少年时代近似偏执的那份“自我” — 我们对于军人气概的理解非常浅薄，认为谁先妥协谁就输了。无缘无故给人低头认输在军队里是很不光彩的事情，所以有时候即便我们已经不置气了，还是要像模像样地打上一架，打得两人鼻青脸肿才肯罢休。</p><p>到了1941年，战火已经烧遍了半个地球。一旦美国正式像轴心国宣战，我们这些预备军迟早要被送上前线。我跟卡卡西那些唇枪舌战，在战争面前不过只是儿戏罢了。战乱当前，我们在征兵的文件上签下名字，默契地对视着，曾经缠死的心结都解开了，一瞬间对彼此释怀。</p><p>那些年的争执，愤怒，误解，也随之化作一种一直连接着我们的羁绊。</p><p>临行前的某一天晚上，卡卡西跟我说，他想去看一眼他的父亲。我从其他各种人的口中得知了他的父亲旗木佐云的种种事迹，却从未听他亲口提起过。他躺在我上铺的硬板床上，一只细瘦的手臂沿着扶梯的位置滑下来慢悠悠地摇来晃去，自语一般讲述儿时父亲带他去郊外狩猎，教他放枪，在篝火上烤野兔；他们家有一柜子的书，父亲有空的时候会把他抱在膝盖上念给他听，有些书籍是德文的，父亲也会认真地教他读，结果没读几本书，父亲就上战场去了。</p><p>他怪腔怪调地说了一句磕磕巴巴的德文，引得我在下铺笑得整只床都吱吱呀呀地颤动。</p><p>“学德语做什么。”他冷哼一声，“向德国人的大炮求饶么？”</p><p>他的故事到此戛然而止了，搭在床沿的那只手臂也恹恹地收了回去。</p><p>之后的事情他不讲我也知道。旗木佐云上将在一场战役里为了拯救伤员擅自改变了作战计划，导致战役失败，最后吞枪自尽。</p><p>我的笑意骤然消散，浑身涌上一股难以言喻的冲动。我想都没想，一股脑爬起来翻上他的床铺，从后面抱住了他。他没有躲我，倦倦地侧卧在我臂弯里。这是我才发觉，他与我同样身高，但身形比我消瘦许多，两片突兀的蝴蝶骨抵在我胸口，随着呼吸一起一伏。我揽着他的腰，不敢太用力，担心会折断他。</p><p>“他们都说我跟他长得越来也像了……”他背靠着我蜷缩起身子，声色如夜幕般沉下去，“可我不想变得和他一样。”</p><p>“你的父亲在我心中是位伟大的英雄。”我对他说。</p><p>我好奇以前为什么会跟他打架，那一刻我只想竭尽全力保护他，分担他的寂寞和痛苦。</p><p>第二天我们一起去了埋葬佐云先生的公墓。深秋的冷雨浸透他的身骨，他却站在墓前一动不动，任凭我怎么劝就是不肯移步。他手中的一束雏菊被雨水拍打得七零八落，洁白的花瓣一片片葬入湿漉漉的泥土。</p><p>从墓地回到学校后，他生了一场很重的肺炎，高烧不退，倒在床上一病不起。肺炎是很难治愈的疾病，他无法去前线打仗，也无法留在军校里继续学习。学校暂时把他安置在医务室的一个密不透风的小房间封闭隔离，谁也不可以进去看他。我前往夏威夷军事基地的那天，他没能来送我，我也没能说出那句道别。</p><p>去往前线的轮船渐行渐远，滚滚浪花在我身后退散开来，成群的飞鸟随着波涛起起落落。</p><p>美利坚的大陆消逝到千万里之外，整个太平洋将我们隔开，我在无垠的海域驻守四年，日日夜夜守望着一片寂寥的湛蓝色。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“带土！”</p><p>卡卡西见到我有些惊异，扶在门框边的手微微颤动，先是不知所措地向后退了半步，接着深吸一口气，伸出手臂紧紧拥住了我。</p><p>他与我记忆中那个美少年一模一样，甚至更加俊秀了。一双笼着薄雾的黑眸向我投来款款柔波，我看进他的眼睛，仿佛看到那段我们共度的青春。积攒了四年的思绪压在心头，堵在喉咙口，我一时语塞，竟不知该说些什么，站在那里干巴巴地看着他，呼吸都乱了节奏。</p><p>“带土，你受伤了……”</p><p>他缓缓解开那个拥抱，拉开些距离，微凉的指尖轻触着我脸上的伤疤，声音中满是怜惜与心痛。</p><p>“怎么，嫌弃我了？”我从惊喜与感动中回过神来，高兴得直想笑，于是故作轻松地调侃他，“你还没见到我身上那些伤疤呢，到时候别吓到你了。”</p><p>“伤的重不重？还疼么？”他小心翼翼地拂过我的衣袖，生怕触到我的痛处。</p><p>“没事儿，陈年的旧伤，早就好了。”我拍拍他的后背安慰道。</p><p>四年前我受伤的时候，真的以为自己要死掉了，龇牙咧嘴一个劲喊痛，哭得跟个没奶吃的孩子似的，整个医疗队都管我叫哭包。现在我站在旗木卡卡西面前，反倒能够轻描淡写地将那些伤痛一笔勾销了。</p><p>在他抚慰下，我的伤口一条条愈合，生出的新肉柔软而发痒。</p><p>“你还是那样，总爱逞能……”他的温柔的怪罪没有一丝愠意。</p><p>“你呢？身体还好么，后来肺病有没有再犯过？”我想起那年他生过的病，想起他在病榻中憔悴的样子，连忙问他现在好不好。</p><p>“你上前线之后，有几位信徒带我去了教堂，照料我，为我祷告。后来我病好了，就一直在为教堂做事。”</p><p>见他安然无恙，我不由得感到欣喜。他虽然生病受了不少苦，但也因此躲过了漫天的硝烟炮火。这样看来，当年他生的那场病，倒也不算一件完完全全的坏事。</p><p>“想我么？”我把他拉近怀里，用鼻尖蹭他颈后裸露的一寸皮肤，催促他回答。</p><p>对于这个问题的答案，我很有自信。这四年里我们虽然不曾见面，但一直断断续续有些书信往来，其间还拍过几封一字千金的电报。虽然战争年代联络并不频繁，信里面也往往只是寥寥几字，但他的一字一句藏着些什么心思我最清楚不过。每一封信我都可以倒背如流，他若是说不想，我就把他写的信一字不落背给他听，看他敢不敢赖账。</p><p>他没有说话，大概是羞于说出口，只是安静地偎在我肩膀上，整张脸埋在我颈窝，不动声色地点了点头，银色的发丝微微晃动，随着他无言的思念撩拨着我。</p><p>“你刚才说什么，我没听到。”我得到了想要的回答，可还是不满足，恶意戏弄他，得寸进尺地捏着他的下巴挑起他的脸，逼着他看着我再说一遍，“到底想不想。”</p><p>“刚才还有点想，你这么穷追猛打逼问我，问得我一点都不想了！”他倏然伸手打在我手背上，啪的一声清响，却一点都不痛。然后他把脸转到一边，企图掩饰已经晕染到耳根的绯红，看也不看我一眼。</p><p>对付我的坏心肠，卡卡西总是技高一筹。我心软下来，祈求似的讨好他，“你真的一点都不想我吗？可是我想你想得都要疯掉了。”</p><p>他勾起唇角漾出一缕清浅的微笑，下颌那枚小痣微微向上一挑，那句“不想”的谎言便被他轻易拆解。我像是得到他的默许，不断向他靠近，近得连我眼中的影像都失焦了，一片模糊的光晕之中，他的影子与四年前那个少年重合，又与四年间我对他的回忆与幻想重合。这一刻我等了很久很久，等得我无比焦灼，可现在我与他重逢，恍若浴血重生一般，只觉得我的等待都是值得的。</p><p>彼时的烟波和此时的心潮此起彼伏地翻滚着，我再也无法抑制拍在心口的惊涛骇浪，一把揽过他的腰，自作主张地欺上他的嘴唇，把那些无以言表的相思入骨统统付诸于不管不顾的鲁莽。</p><p>“带土，不可以！”他疯狂地挣扎着，几乎是用尽全身力气狠狠将我推开，失色的唇瓣瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“卡卡西，怎么了，卡卡西……”</p><p>我踉跄了几步，不知道他为何会突然这样抵触我，只是不解地抓着他的肩膀不放，再次跌跌撞撞凑过身子，拼命想要得到那个我等了四年之久的吻。</p><p>“神不允许我们这样做。”</p><p>略带稚气的笑容与轻快的腔调消失殆尽，留在他脸上的是近乎漠然的冷静。他纤长的手指紧握着胸口的十字架，骨节苍白而僵冷。</p><p>房间里燥热的空气霎时沉寂下来。时间是晚上六点。天主教堂钟声响起，一声接着一声，悠远而肃穆。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by The Ink Spots</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我回到家的时候已经晚上七点多了，外面天色暗淡下来，房间里的灯光与烛光投映着温暖的暗黄。这间房子与我走之前没有太大变化，家具仍维持着原先的陈设，木地板上铺着厚厚一层油毡，象牙色的壁炉架正上方悬挂着耶稣受难的祭坛装饰，左右两边各放着一支优雅的黄铜烛台。</p><p>我爷爷早就从华盛顿的办公室给家里打了电话，说我今天到家，富岳伯父和美琴伯母已经等候我很久了。他们见到我格外激动，拉着我问我战场上的事情，从菲律宾群岛问到西太平洋，接着又开始询问我的私人生活，问我在夏威夷的时候有没有交到当地的女朋友。</p><p>过了一会儿，他们的两个儿子鼬和佐助嬉笑着从院子里跑进来。伯父伯母像是怕兄弟俩认生不记得我似的，在两个孩子面前夸耀我，称赞我是战场上的大英雄。</p><p>“比爷爷还厉害么？”还在上小学的佐助瞪圆了眼睛半信半疑地发问。</p><p>我懒得跟小孩子讲道理，草草搪塞他，“没人能比爷爷更厉害了。天底下的仗都叫他老人家打完了，现在战争结束了，今后大概没有我的用武之地了。”</p><p>“带土哥别气馁，你还年轻呢，将来肯定还有什么别的用处。”佐助把我一句敷衍了事的瞎话当了真，反过来安慰我。</p><p>我开怀大笑，全家人也一起笑了。</p><p>我跟两个孩子又开了不少没大没小的玩笑，话头一开就停不下来，差点把晚餐都忘记了。直到佣人请我们用餐，我才意识到我奔波了一整天，肚子有些饿了。</p><p>餐桌上摆满了各色各样的美味佳肴，我们围坐在桌边，相互执手，合上眼做晚餐前的祷告。美琴垂下头念诵祷文：</p><p>“慈爱的天父主耶稣，感谢你保佑带土平安回家，让我们一家人得以团聚，分享如此丰盛的食物。主啊，我们感恩你 ，敬拜你，荣耀你，因为你是神圣的；恒常如是，从今日到永远，世世无尽。奉命耶稣基督的名求。阿门。”</p><p>“阿门。”</p><p>我出生于一个天主教的家庭。因为我的父母都是天主教徒，所以我在尚未知晓上帝之前，就已经被祂选中，成为祂的子民了。我父母在我不记事的时候就离世了，所以时至今日，我与神的关系反倒比生父生母还要长久。与后来被传教士引入天父膝下的卡卡西不同，我从来没有思考过我为什么信教。信仰对于我来说，是与生俱来，也是无从选择的。</p><p>宇智波家的情况要更加复杂一些，我们不仅受到教规的约束，还要依从家规的管教。我爷爷是一个很传统的人，再加上他是军人出身，对族人管理非常严格，恨不得把军队上那一套条条框框全都搬到家里，让宇智波一族彻底变成一支恪守规则的独立军。</p><p>爷爷此时还在华盛顿签署几项停战的后续条约，家里暂时没有绝对的权威，餐桌上气氛十分轻松，晚辈们说说笑笑很是热闹。饭吃到一半，佐助从口袋里掏出一包薄荷味箭牌口香糖，抽出一片放进嘴里用力嚼了嚼。</p><p>“佐助，先把饭吃完才可以吃糖。”美琴温和地告诫佐助。</p><p>“鸣人给我的。他跟我打赌，我要是能用这种口香糖吹出泡泡，他就给我买一辈子口香糖。”佐助说着又拨开一片口香糖塞进嘴里。</p><p>没人问起佐助口中的鸣人是谁，想必佐助经常提起这个名字。我大致可以猜到鸣人应该是佐助学校里的一个男同学。</p><p>“那也不要一口气吃那么多。”鼬收起佐助丢在桌上的糖纸，柔声说道。</p><p>“我挺想赢的。因为我喜欢他，我想跟他一起吹泡泡。”佐助嘴巴里塞满了口香糖，嘟嘟囔囔地说。</p><p>“你说你喜欢他，是什么意思？”富岳警觉地皱起了眉头。</p><p>“就是将来想和鸣人结婚。”佐助吹出的泡泡在他开口说话的一瞬间卟的一声破掉了。</p><p>童言无忌，但这样的话，在我们家餐桌上当着家长的面是万万说不得的。隔着一层桌布，我能感觉到鼬在桌子下面踢了佐助一脚。我很庆幸自己没有佐助这样的弟弟，不然那种又想宠他又想揍他的情绪，想想就别扭，我可受不了。</p><p>“佐助，你听听你自己在说什么！”富岳愤怒地置下餐具，刀叉在餐盘上撞出一声脆响，“男人和男人怎么能结婚呢！”</p><p>“伯父别生气，他还小，不懂事，不要跟他计较一句玩笑。”我们宇智波家的男人，一个个血里面都流着炸药，在战场上倒是骁勇，回到家脾气也是见到半粒火星就会爆炸。我见势头不对，连忙拦下富岳，希望他看在我刚刚回来的面子上不要大发雷霆。</p><p>“他确实是个孩子，但也是天主教徒，这样再清楚不过的教义，他应该知道。这种事情怎么能拿来说笑呢。”富岳的眉头依然紧拧着。</p><p>“佐助，你要知道，上帝造了亚当，又取他的肋骨造了夏娃。神让男人与女人的身体无比契合，只有男人与女人的婚姻，才会结出甜美的果实。而男人与男人……那样的事情何等不堪，何等龌龊，简直无法想象！男人若是与男人行婚，是违背神谕的，会遭到天谴。”美琴走到佐助身边，蹲下来握着他的手耐心地解释。</p><p>“我们宇智波家要是出了这样背叛神旨，大逆不道的儿子，是何等家门不幸！”富岳叹息。</p><p>佐助悻悻回自己房间忏悔。我僵直地坐在座位上，盯着盘中的剩饭，难以下咽。回家之前被卡卡西推搡的那一下后知后觉地在我身上隐隐作痛，那种感觉像是浑身的伤疤都在缓缓崩裂一样。</p><p>我仿佛听到教堂的钟又敲响了，一声一声沉沉撞在我心上。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>回到家近一周，我的日子过得还算惬意。自从17岁那年参军之后，家里柔软的床塌和不用担心在战火中丧生的安全感对于我来说是十足的奢侈品。我习惯了前线紧张的节奏，突然多出很多闲暇的时间，甚至不知该如何享受。</p><p>闲置在家，我找了不少法子消遣。不得不说，电视机不愧为本世纪最伟大的发明，一只小小的方盒子里装满了无穷无尽的娱乐。周六下午，我拧开电视机上的旋钮，几个金发碧眼的妙龄女子随着音乐跳着一支欢快的舞蹈，裙摆高高扬起又蹁跹落下，黑白的图像好像也充满了明媚的五光十色。她们撅起丰润的嘴唇娇声唱着：</p><p>Oh my soldier boy, please take my heart to the battlefield</p><p>市面上的流行歌曲几乎每一首都是关于爱情，好像全世界的青年男女都浸泡在罗曼蒂克的粉红色气泡里一样。</p><p>不仅是年轻人，连家里长辈也被这粉红色的风吹得心摇，好像嫌电视上演的还不够，一定要让我参与进来，便催促我去外面参加一些年轻人的社交活动。见到与我年龄相仿的单身女孩子，他们每一个都赞不绝口，这个也不错，那个也不错，每一个都被他们当做我潜在的交往对象。</p><p>坦诚地说，谈恋爱对于刚从战场上回来的士兵并非难事。只要披上制服，胸前挂上几枚亮闪闪的勋章，年轻姑娘们就会扑上去投怀送抱，奔放地把热吻献给她们的英雄。</p><p>女人的天性大概如此，对武力冲突中的胜者有一种天然的崇拜，并把的勇敢，忠诚，可靠的标签贴在他们身上。她们明明那么喜欢危险，却企图在男人身上找到所谓的安全感。</p><p>而男人的天性也大概如此，用力量，金钱，权利，功勋作为筹码，换取爱情。倒也未尝不是一种等价交换。</p><p>我嘴上答应他们早点找个漂亮姑娘带回家，心里却非常清楚，他们这个简单美好愿望，我大概这辈子都实现不了。爱情是自私而狭隘的，我心里面装了一个男人，就再也装不下什么姑娘了。</p><p>这样的偏好与想法，不可说，也不必说，所以我从来未曾对任何人提及过 — 毕竟我已经不是佐助那个年纪的小孩子了。有些事情，一旦不说破，日子还是可以相安无事地过下去，何乐而不为。而事实也正是如此，至少在我回家的这一周都生活在欢乐与平和之中，一切都有条不紊地进行着。</p><p>周日早上，全家人都起得很早，为主日敬拜作准备。美琴相信美好的装束会给神带来更多荣耀，为此还专门为我熨展了一套精贵的西装。她自己也精心打扮，身着荷叶边白色的长裙，配上一顶宽沿蕾丝帽子，提着丝绸刺绣手包，风姿款款，薄施粉黛的脸上泛着微红，看上去年轻了不少。</p><p>“带土，快点走，要迟到了。”美琴向我招手，而其他人已经在车里等着了。</p><p>我看了看表，距离弥撒时间尚早 — 从我们家到教堂半小时的车程绰绰有余。但我没有多说什么，简单打理了一下坐进车子里。</p><p>来到教堂我才明白，美琴担忧会“迟到”的，是约见一位通过朋友介绍给我的相亲对象 。</p><p>“带土，这位是野原琳小姐，她住在远郊，今天为了见你特意来到这间教堂。”美琴拉着等候在圆栱门前的那位姑娘的手，热情地向我介绍。</p><p>“你好带土。”琳向前迈了一小步，褐色的短发随着她轻巧的步伐微微晃动。“听说西太平洋上不少人因你而‘心碎’了呢。现在看来，我好像有点知道那些人的心是如何碎掉的了。”</p><p>我原本准备表面上做出一副礼貌的样子应付一下场面，之后再找个冠冕堂皇的借口推脱掉，不过琳这番话确实是有趣，从战场聊到了情场，于是我顺着她的话接应说，</p><p>“琳小姐手下留情  — 你看上去也拥有不少破碎的心呢。”</p><p>“并不是这样的。在你忙着把别人心弄碎的时候，我正在忙着帮人把心缝补上。”琳露出一个灿烂的笑。“我是一名心脏外科医生，在远郊的医院工作。”</p><p>我也回之以微笑，心想，这位信奉天主教的琳医生在旁人眼中无疑是天使的化身了，也难怪他们会费尽周折将她介绍给我。</p><p>仪式即将开始，教堂外台阶上的人群鱼贯而入。当着众人的面，我这个以假乱真的冒牌绅士向琳伸出手，她十分配合地将掌心覆在我手臂上，随我在内殿入座。</p><p>弥撒仪式庄严肃穆。前祷文过后，悠扬的圣歌奏起。神父身着一袭黑袍，颈前垂挂着十字架，高举《圣经》缓步环绕正堂一周，八名神职人员手执灼灼烛柄紧随其后。</p><p>神父在布道台前停驻脚步，将《圣经》放置在身前的圣坛上，随后轻点前额，胸口，左右肩膀，画下一个十字。</p><p>他垂首祈祷的样子充满了谦卑的敬畏，熠熠银发在暗色调的大堂里亮得令人心醉，恍若从天堂降下的一缕圣光。</p><p>之后的唱诗，诵经，我都有些恍惚。我知道琳在旁边时而侧目看向我，但我的眼睛和我的心牢牢牵挂在卡卡西身上，无暇顾及左右。我专注于他瞳眸转动的细微角度，沉醉于他指节翻阅书页时柔缓的曲展。他纤薄的唇瓣的一开一合，神的旨意便从他口中娓娓道来，再从他口中传到我心中，我感到周身被源源不断的暖流浸注着。</p><p>终曲落下尾音，弥撒也随即结束。我对琳和家人说我与神父有些话要说，径自起身走到卡卡西身边。</p><p>我们面对面站在修长的束柱旁，虽然在身高上我要比他高出一公分，但在神的殿堂中，他却显得无比高大。</p><p>而我这次接近他，无非是想继续那段一周前被钟声打断的对话。在这种时候提及这样的话题是不妥当的，甚至是禁忌的，可是我等了四年，忍了四年，这些话总不能一直不讲，一旦见到他，总要寻求机会表达。</p><p>“卡卡西，上一次我做的……实在太失礼了。”我向他坦言，求他原谅，“但我相信你知道我为什么那样做，你会理解我的，不是么？”</p><p>“我们都是身负罪恶的人，虔心忏悔，神会宽恕我们，赦免我们的罪。”他当然知道我想要说什么，那双黑眸像是承载了不堪的愧疚，沉沉垂坠下来。</p><p>“这些道理我都懂得。我也曾困扰过，忏悔过，你经历过的迷惘和痛苦我都经历过。我是信奉主的，诚心臣服于主。可是我在战场上九死一生的时候，我想到的并非我的主，我满心只有你 — 你在操场上与我打架，你在我上铺给我讲你父亲的故事，你在信里面写你盼我早点回来…… ”</p><p>我是最早一批派往前线的，在二战战场待的最久的美国人之一，也是珍珠港事件为数不多的幸存者。我仍然记得那天日军黑压压的战机乌云一样遮天蔽日，漫天都是鬼泣般的轰鸣；插着青天红日旗的巡洋舰掀起黑色的巨浪，从四面八方向我们围剿。</p><p>那些被我们视作荣耀的战舰霎时间遍体鳞伤 — 内华达号，宾夕法尼亚号，俄克拉何马号……它们被一艘艘击沉。亚利桑那号沉没的时候，被烧成一具枯骨的舰长仍然坚毅地守卫着这个巨人的残骸，与它一同沉入大海。</p><p>檀香山一日失守。珍珠凝成血泪。夏威夷安宁的静水在可怖的火焰中惨烈地烧尽最后的蓝色，滚滚浓烟升腾弥漫，浊浪滔天，将悲怆的痛哭与哀嚎尽数覆没。</p><p>我抱着甲板上的一块浮木像一棵孤草一样飘摇。焦灼的烟雾，咸湿的海水，血腥与尸体的腐臭，肆无忌惮地灌进我的肺腔，夺去稀薄的氧气。被我的血液染红的浪潮再度拍回到我身上，渗透进每一道糜烂的伤口，蚀骨的疼痛让我在弥留之际保持着一丝模糊不清的神智。</p><p>我的喉咙被扼住，嘴巴连呜咽的声都发不出。将死之前，我试图默默背诵主祷文，背了两句，脑中惊然浮现出银白色的光，那道只属于我的光温柔地抚慰着我，驱散我的痛苦。我几乎被抽空的生命被旗木卡卡西的影子充满了，他就这样徒然闯进我心口，把他与我在一起的朝朝暮暮，他与我分离的日日夜夜，不遗余力地投影给我。</p><p>“带土，你不必说，你心里如何想的我会不知道么……”</p><p>“不，我必须要告诉你。我已经下过一回地狱了，经历了硫磺的火湖的折磨。珍珠港恐袭的时候，还有千千万万个与珍珠港相似的时候，我都在想着你，舍不得死掉，我知道你在等我，你一定比我更痛更难过。我发誓一定要活着回来见你，把这些年亏欠你的都补偿给你。”</p><p>我在夏威夷修养了一段时间，竟奇迹般康复了。美国正式对外宣战之后，我随军队辗转太平洋各个战场，从第一场战役打到最后一场。</p><p>“带土，不是我不领情，不谅解你，你整日只想着你与我，你把神的位置放在哪里呢？我懂得你的苦楚，可是你这样的私欲终归是撒旦的诱惑。”他的声线激动地颤抖，“你和这些欲望无止境的挣扎并没有超过全能救主的掌握。也许有时候你觉得内心的邪恶最终会战胜你，但你之内的基督远比邪恶、罪以及周围的诱惑要大得多。”**</p><p>“你是神的爱子，我也是，我们都归属于祂。可是我们之间的……”我舌尖干涩，苦于描述我的情愫，“我们的罪恶……我知道这是可憎的，可是我们能不能暂时让它存在，等日后再去赎呢……”</p><p>他沉默着摇头，对我们的罪过痛心疾首。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>大约是我让他们是等待了太久，美琴带着琳跟了过来，加入了我与卡卡西的谈话。</p><p>“感谢主。祝福你平安喜乐，神父。”琳向卡卡西问候。“可否允许我聆听你们传颂福音？”</p><p>“感谢主。带土找我为从前的罪过忏悔，而我恰巧知道他那时的一些事情，就多说了几句。”卡卡西镇定心绪，藏起脸上的忧虑，声色变得缓和而低沉。</p><p>“你与带土认得？”琳有些好奇地问道，似乎想要知道更多关于我的事情。</p><p>“我是带土以前的朋友。”卡卡西看了看我，继而转向琳说。</p><p>卡卡西向来心思缜密，一眼便看出琳是我的约会对象，所以才会这样说。然而这个颇有些距离感的回答让我难以接受。从前的我们，也远不只是朋友而已，而现在呢？现在的我们又算是什么？仅仅是神父与教徒而已么？我不甘心只做他的旧时朋友。听他这样说，我既难过又恼火。</p><p>“确实呵，旗木神父担任神职以来日夜操劳，已经没有什么什么时间与我做朋友了。”我小孩子气地讽刺他，想要让他体味与我同等的难过，同等的恼火。</p><p>“明明是带土现在做了英雄，想要把神的光环摘下来安在自己头顶。”他的斥责听上去却像哄小孩子一样。</p><p>“我哪有……”我仓皇诡辩。</p><p>“带土有你这样的朋友真是受到了神的赐福。”琳棕色的瞳眸闪耀着欣然的光芒。</p><p>“我才是受到更多赐福的那个，能够认得带土。”卡卡西弯起眼尾，勾出一道新月般的微笑。“带土是个非常值得信赖的人。以前在军校的时候，他是最热心的那一个，曾经很多次帮助过我。”</p><p>我在军校恶劣极了，不曾怎么帮助他，反倒经常与他无端打架，有意无意地伤害他。他为我冠以这些品质，不过是想为琳塑造一个美好的交往对象的形象罢了。</p><p>“你们是军校的朋友？”琳又问道。</p><p>“是啊。那时候带土还答应过我，以后他有了孩子，会让我做他孩子的教父。”</p><p>一派胡言！我从来没有这样说过。我不想让卡卡西做我孩子的教父，我妄想他成为我的新郎。</p><p>“话说得倒是漂亮。那如果我不结婚生子，是不是只有每周日才能见你一次呢？”我赌气地说。</p><p>他巧妙地避开了我的刻薄，莞尔笑道，</p><p>“如果你足够虔诚，平日里多来教堂祷告，也一样可以见到我。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**约翰福音4:4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从上次琳与我见面之后，她每周日都会乘坐两个半小时的公共交通来到我所去的教堂，与我一起参加弥撒。</p><p>我的家人想通过这种形式加深我和琳的关系。表面上我们确实频繁地见面，也会一起探讨宗教的话题，但事实上我在教堂的大多数时间，都是与卡卡西分享的。</p><p>卡卡西虽然没有接受我的一片痴心，但也没有将我拒之千里。身为神父，他无法对我每周日的敬拜和查经时的讨论视而不见听而不闻。不仅如此，他还必须心怀天父之爱为我解惑，与我畅谈。</p><p>我得不到他，便利用他对主的忠诚索取他的关注。这样的目的他大概早猜透了，但他的信仰纯粹，我的索取也不是完全无理的，所以他任劳任怨把时间和心思花在我身上。</p><p>就这样，我将私欲包裹在宗教的圣装下，一点一点接近他，试探着他的底线。之前的经验告诉我，亲吻是绝对不可以的，但我会用尽一切方法找到天主教义中允许我们合理接触的夹缝，假借各种机会有意无意地触碰他，捉弄他。我约他为我讲经，却故意忘记带书，与他并坐，若即若离地擦过他的肩膀，谎称光线太暗看不清书上的字，不经意牵住他翻动书页的手指，再得寸进尺地兀然低头用碎发蹭过他侧颜。我千奇百怪的小动作搞得他无奈而又无措，然而每当他觉得我的举动过于亲昵而训责我的时候，我总是会摆出一副全世界最无辜的表情，装作根本不知道发生了什么。这样一来，心思不洁，误解我意图的反倒是他自己了。</p><p>这样的伎俩我屡试不爽。他与我之间那条泾渭分明的界限，在我暗藏心机的诡诈之下，愈渐模糊不明。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>转眼到了岁末。我与琳认识将近三个月，相处还算融洽，恰逢节日，家人盛情邀请琳平安夜来家里与我们共进晚餐。那天上午富岳和美琴要外出见朋友，来不及采购食物，于是他们叫我去买些琳喜欢吃的蔬菜水果，再买一瓶晚餐用的红酒。</p><p>我去超级市场优哉游哉闲逛，随手挑了几样东西，打算结账的时候看到旁边货架上摆放的午餐肉罐头。这种极其廉价的食品的主要成分是不太优质的猪肉，再掺杂大量的人造香料和高浓度的盐，我在战场上的时候成天就吃靠这种东西果腹。</p><p>见到午餐肉，我脑子里突然冒出一个有趣的念头，于是心血来潮买了几罐，兴冲冲来到了那扇熟悉的白色木头门前。</p><p>“卡卡西，快开门。”</p><p>“唉？你来干什么？”</p><p>他也是，干嘛这样问我。非要有什么要事才可以来找他么？什么也不做就不可以来找他了么？</p><p>“吃午饭了么？”我挤出一个灿灿的笑脸。</p><p>“还没有。”</p><p>已经过了正午，可是他好像还是完全没有准备午饭的意思。如果我不来找他，难道他就准备这样一直饿着肚子么？</p><p>“我来给你做。”我挽起袖口走进厨房，从袋子里拿出几样刚买来的食材。</p><p>“没想到宇智波家的大少爷还会做饭。”他站在一边调侃我。</p><p>“能吃到我做的饭，你应该感到兴奋和骄傲。”</p><p>我不会做饭，平时很少下厨。他看着我笨手笨脚的样子问我要不要帮忙，我对自己的手艺自吹自擂，说他不懂就别添乱，不耐烦地把他支走了。</p><p>过了一会，我把做好的食物端到他面前，煞有介事地介绍：</p><p>“请你尝尝夏威夷特有的美食，Musubi。”</p><p>这种食物源自于日本的传统食物Onigiri。驻扎在夏威夷的美国士兵苦于单调的饮食，把军队派发的午餐肉放进紫菜饭团里，做出一道别出心裁的美式日餐。</p><p>“怎么样，好吃么？”我凑到他鼻尖下问他。</p><p>“嗯，不错。”他尝了一口，细细咀嚼几下，开心地点点头，“没想到午餐肉还可以做出这样的美食。”</p><p>“战争中产生的奇特的文化杂交。”我耸耸肩评价道。</p><p>我对午餐肉本身没有太大好感，过于咸的口感与我的味蕾向来不对付，吃了四年之后我见到它就觉得舌尖发苦。但是与寿司米和海苔片搭配，再加上一点酱汁和作料，吃起来别有风味。</p><p>“在食物方面，美国人一直对日本保持惊人的好感度。”</p><p>“食物又没有错。”</p><p>“唉，若是有什么食物，能够好吃得叫人忘记世间仇恨，不再有战争，那该多好……”</p><p>“我相信主会保佑厨师们的。”我宽慰他。</p><p>“给我讲讲夏威夷的事情吧，带土。”他托着腮，饶有兴致地看着我。</p><p>“嗯……讲什么呢，珍珠港你都知道了，我给你讲点别的吧。”我歪着头想了想，“那里的姑娘确实漂亮！别看我伤成这副模样，有好多姑娘追求我呢！”</p><p>他开怀大笑，笑得像个孩子一样。“都是被你的厨艺征服的么？”</p><p>我想我的厨艺真的不错。他一边与我聊天，一边吃掉很多只饭团，还问我能不能再做一些。我高兴得不得了，跑进厨房把剩下的午餐肉全用来做了Musubi给他吃。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我与卡卡西聊到很晚，回到家的时候，琳已经来了，正在帮着美琴准备晚餐。家里人责问我怎么买几样东西去了这么久，我随口编了个不着调的借口，他们接过我给卡卡西做饭剩下的食材，忙着准备去了，没有再问我什么。</p><p>平安夜的晚餐是一年中最隆重的一餐，因此要比平时更精美丰盛。塞满栗子和香肠填料的火鸡已经在烤箱里烤了一整个下午，牡蛎奶油浓汤的香味弥漫在整个房间。美琴特意吩咐佣人把那套丹麦定制的银器用软布沾了苏打水擦拭得锃亮，整整齐齐摆放在餐桌上。</p><p>念过祷告我们开始用餐。席间欢声笑语，说笑之中，富岳举起手中的高脚杯向琳致敬酒辞，</p><p>“我代表全家欢迎我们可爱的客人。圣诞快乐！”</p><p>“感谢你们的款待。”琳举杯回应。</p><p>美琴用手肘轻轻碰了我一下，“带土，不说些什么？”</p><p>说什么呢？他们一定以为我与琳已经是亲密的情侣关系了，但其实我与她像是教堂中的两具装饰摆设，几乎没有独处过，更别提交换内心真实的想法了。</p><p>我假装没听懂美琴的暗示，冠冕堂皇地说了一些陈词滥调的节日祝福。他们显然对我的祝福并不满足，期待着我对琳讲点什么特殊的，更加私人的事情，但我立刻用食物和酒精塞满了嘴巴，不留一丝说话的空隙。</p><p>“在战场上那么厉害，怎么一回家什么都不敢说了呢。”美琴笑盈盈地看看我，再看看琳。</p><p>“带土哥害羞了。”佐助跟着起哄。</p><p>“带土年纪也不小了，过了新年就25岁了，也该考虑成家的事情了。”富岳说，“我像他这么大的时候，鼬已经会做家务了。”</p><p>听到结婚，我吞咽都乱了节奏，冲进气管里的食物残渣呛得我连连咳嗽，“也不必这么着急吧……”</p><p>“带土，你这话说得有些轻浮了。你已经与琳交往了这么久，再这样拖下去算什么呢？结婚是幸福的事情，能够早日临幸主的恩典，不是更好吗？”美琴苦口婆心地劝说。</p><p>“我们平时去的教堂婚礼安排得很满，要是确定结婚的话，需要早点通知教堂。”富岳好像已经在为婚礼做规划了。</p><p>琳是个好女孩，而我却无法给予她一段她应有的幸福婚姻。我必须在对她，对我的家人造成更大伤害之前尽快结束这一切。换做是其他女孩，我可以轻易断然拒绝，但对于她，我实在想不出任何挑剔的理由。</p><p>正当我犹豫不决，不知如何应对的时候，琳突然站了起来。</p><p>“伯父，伯母！”她神情激动，“我不能跟带土在天主教堂结婚！”</p><p>“我的孩子，怎么了？发生了什么？”美琴抓住琳的手安抚她。</p><p>“对不起，我骗了你们，我不该这样做的……我想被带土，被带土的家人真心接受，所以一开始就撒了谎……”琳的手臂微微颤抖。“我是犹太人。”</p><p>“什么？”富岳和美琴不可思议地惊呼。</p><p>“我和父母四年前从纳粹集中营逃到美国。我们全家现在依然信奉犹太教，讲希伯来语。我未来的丈夫和孩子，也必须皈依犹太教。”琳接着说。</p><p>“怎么会是这样呢……太遗憾了……”美琴万分惋惜地摇头。</p><p>对他们来说，这位完美无缺的姑娘，顿时变得不可接受了。</p><p>尽管鼬和佐助拉着琳希望她留下吃完晚饭再走，可这样尴尬的局面已经无法化解，实在没有挽留的必要。琳再度向我们道歉，独自一人离开了。</p><p>我从惊愕中渐渐回过神，意识到她刚刚说过的话，抓起外套匆匆披上，追出去拦住了她。</p><p>“我在军队的时候看过一份文件，里面有所有曾经关押在集中营的犹太人的名字。里面根本没有与你相关的任何信息。”</p><p>“是不是犹太人，真的那么重要么？如果他们认定我是，那么我就是了。”</p><p>她狡黠地笑了，</p><p>“对于爱情有着不一样偏好的你，又何尝不是个异教徒呢。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我怔然站在那里，木讷地说，“谢谢你。”</p><p>她朝我眨眨眼睛，踮起脚尖给了我一个轻盈的拥抱。</p><p>“再见，带土。”</p><p>然后她转身跑向车站的方向，昏黄的路灯把她瘦小的身影拉得很长很长。</p><p>那个小小的拥抱让我释怀，我像是从一个无形的脚镣中解脱出来，重新获得了自由，于是我迈开双腿奔跑起来，跑得越来越快仿佛要飞起来，肃飒的夜风不断从我身边吹过，呼啸着宣告我的速度。</p><p>我一路狂奔冲到教堂，闯进祭祀间。狭小的房间里陈放着圣杯，祭坛亚麻布和圣油之类的东西，卡卡西此时正在里面为午夜弥撒做准备，见我来了他疑惑地问我，</p><p>“带土，你怎么这么早就来了？”</p><p>“我想见你。”我直言不讳地说。</p><p>“我现在有些事情要做，你先去内殿祷告吧。”</p><p>他又在推却我了。我中午才为他做了那么多好吃的，他现在就不领情了。</p><p>“琳和我分手了。”</p><p>我和琳从来就没有真正在一起过，又何谈分手呢。我说给他听，无非就是为了求他分些注意力给我，不要赶我走。</p><p>他并没有问我为什么。他知道我分手的缘由，因此无法劝慰我，只是用那双饱含悲悯的眸子恳切地看着我。</p><p>我欠身靠近他，让他眼中那一汪浓重的深黑色浇注在我身上。他温热的鼻息扑打着我，暖如三月里夹携着柳絮的春风，吹得我心中打颤，因奔走而加速的心跳此时更加剧烈了。我按捺不住，一把将他禁锢在怀中，宽大的黑袍让他瘦削的肩膀不那么突兀，修身的罗马领将他的细颈衬得更加纤长，而在这一层层衣料的裹缚之下，一颗与我惺惺相惜的心脏，正以同样的节奏疯狂跳动着。</p><p>“我想要你。”</p><p>我附在他耳畔粗声喘息。回应我的，却是一阵凄哀的沉默。</p><p>“卡卡西，你说过，你想我的……”</p><p>我不容分说地凑近他的脸，衔住他的唇瓣深深吻下去。他愤恨地责罚我，一口咬在我嘴唇上，狠狠咬出一道深深的伤口。</p><p>“卡卡西，我等了你四年，等得那么苦，你不能这样对我！”</p><p>我抖着破掉的嘴唇嘶吼，眼里竟痛得流出泪水。</p><p>“我们都是罪大恶极之人，何必在乎多这一项呢……”</p><p>我哀声恳求，无理取闹地撕扯他的衣服，用全身力气压制着他的挣扎。</p><p>他拒绝我，慌不择措地推搡，口中含混不清说着什么。</p><p>然而他的拒绝都是徒劳。我迷恋他，甚至迷恋他的挣扎和抵抗，迷恋他训斥我时候的辞令，迷恋他推开我的时候恼怒又自责的模样。他的一举一动，对我来说是无与伦比的诱惑，他越是把我推开，我越是想要接近他。</p><p>他自知今晚是躲不掉我这个疯子了，无力地闭上眼睛，把脸偏到一边。这份任由摆布的顺服被我当做是一种默许，我理直气壮地向他索吻，把含着血腥气的舌头渡进他凉凉丝口腔里缠来绕去，像是品尝一颗稀世珍贵的糖果，久久不肯松口。他被我吻尽了氧气，软绵绵倚在我怀里。</p><p>我心口酸酸的，甚至不敢吻得太用力。四年前那种欺负过他之后又想要保护他的心境，居然又在我身上重演，把我带回到那个离别前不久的夜晚。</p><p>远征的岁月里，每一个辗转难眠的晚上，我都会想起军校宿舍睡在我上铺的那个少年。我曾在那个清凉的秋夜短暂地拥他入怀，但那段心有灵犀的亲密却永久地刻进了我的身体。我臆想着那具清瘦的身骨，回味着透过薄薄衣料传递的温度，将手覆上下身，抚慰那份无以寄托的欲念。</p><p>我迫切地想要知道，他在每一个孤单的夜是否也会对自己这样排解寂寞，做的时候是否也在想着我。</p><p>人便是这样原始而简单的生物。无论精神上如何压抑，抵抗，克制，身体仍然展露出坦诚的欲望。或许是出于条件反射，他竟勾起舌尖回吻了我，与此同时，我感到他一袭黑袍之下起了反应的硬物轻轻抵在我小腹上。</p><p>一瞬之间，魔鬼占据了我，没有一句主的箴言可以救赎我。邪欲像一团流动的炎火，在我喷薄的血脉里来回激荡，烧的我五脏六腑尽是一片狂躁的灼热。我再也等不下去了，心急火燎地解开他的衣物，伸手探进他的胸口来回摩挲。</p><p>他抓着我的手臂，指尖死死扣进我皮肉中。我托着他的后背扶让他平躺在地上，皎洁的月光透过石墙上的小圆窗洒进来，为他苍白的身骨镀上一层清冷的光晕。那是一具无欲的身体，一枚晶莹剔透的碧玉，美得纯粹，让人不忍亵渎，唯有兀自挺立的性器，撩拨似的微微震颤，平添一分邪气。</p><p>我牵住他的手对他说，“别怕，什么都不要想”。我知道，我要将他拉入泥泞的沼泽之中了。</p><p>我与他都是处子之身，身体的本能引导着我，让我对他肆意妄为地摸索，吮吻。可我仍不满足，抓着自己的性器在禁忌的区域来回摩擦，蹭过他的小腹，在他脐下柔顺而稀疏的银色毛发中逗留片刻，然后小心翼翼地探头伸入粉嫩的穴口。甬道狭窄而紧致，轻微的挤压感给予我铺天盖地的快意，让我情不自禁挺进更多。而他也不知是反抗还是索取，细软的内壁猛地收缩。他这样一夹，我心头一紧，险些要交代出来了。</p><p>我笨拙而僵硬地在他身体里进退几个来回，惊叹这世间竟有这等欢愉。然而我低头看他时，却看见他咬的失色的唇瓣，和蹙得令人心痛的眉梢。</p><p>我停下这番胡作非为，折身拢住他的肩膀亲吻他的后颈，惊慌地问他，“是不是弄疼你了……”</p><p>“带土，你知道我有多少次想要你想到发狂么……”他微微开启唇瓣，唇齿间吐露着迷乱的气息，“之前每一次，我都忍住了。”</p><p>身为男人我当然懂得，绝对的禁欲是不存在的。他亦是血肉之躯，岂能无欲无求。我难以估量他那份隐忍的厚重，可我再也不想让他这样忍下去了。</p><p>他想要我。这一刻他也已经等了很久。</p><p>“卡卡西，不要再忍了，让我好好疼你……”</p><p>我带着对于他的哀怜，背负着深重的罪恶，再度挺身而入，把肿胀欲裂的性器整根喂进去，用生涩的技法与他交合。往往复复，他便在我原始而又粗暴的爱意中得到了前所未有的欢愉，扭动腰肢配合我，带着几分期许地引我进入甬道更幽深之处，用丝丝缕缕的软肉纠缠着我，用他无限的温柔爱抚着我。他的后庭与铃口都为我源源不断地吐露情水，丰盈的汁液依依不舍地黏着在我身上，又在我心头幽幽化成一股暖流。</p><p>这个让我朝思暮想心心念念的人，终于成全了我，我是何等狂喜！我不遗余力地侵略他，将他据为己有，贪得无厌地将疤痕累累的右手按在他细润匀净的胸口，像一头丑陋的野兽蹂躏一只圣洁的羊羔，粗糙的指腹肆无忌惮地拨弄着两粒珍珠般的乳粒，然后再将它含入我口中细细品味。</p><p>他的身子简直太诱人了，我心里的魔鬼放声大笑，而我自甘堕落的地任凭这勾魂摄魄的恶魔侵蚀，纵情欣赏着他矜持禁欲的脸上烧出淫靡的绯红，聆听他一声声大惊失色的呻吟。</p><p>太美妙了。这样的感觉简直让我晕眩，让我失智，让我癫狂，让我不能自已。与爱慕之人情到深处的高潮，和我平时的自我慰藉全然不同。我的形骸完全不属于自己了，一切都失去了掌控，珍珠港上的浓烟与浪潮一瞬间翻江倒海地向我奔涌而来，黑色的狂澜将我覆没，积攒在我身体里的欲望我想嘶吼，又想恸哭；想要把他撕碎融进我身体里，也想把自己撕碎给他。</p><p>积攒多时的情欲行将在即。我抓住他的阳具，慌不择措地上下套弄，掌心的沟壑嵌入柱身的皱褶。他浑身痉挛般打着抖，扣在我腰间的双腿胡乱蹬着，细瘦的腰胯在我手中意乱情迷地顶弄，一双醉眼盛满痴狂。撞进他眼神里的那一刻，我一瞬倒戈，贴在他潮红的胸脯上，不管不顾地发泄在他肚子里。</p><p>“带土，带土……”登顶之际，他一遍一遍喊着我的名字。这些年他未曾说出口的情话，我便全都听到了。</p><p>我和我心爱的人，双双坠入一场万劫不复。</p><p>小圆窗中透进些微凉的夜风，吹散祭祀间里躁动不安的欲热。外面飘起一层薄雪，想必我们将会拥有一个白色圣诞了。</p><p>像四年前那样，我又将那个少年拥入怀中，竭尽全力地暖他身上那份驱散不尽的寒凉。他身上依然带着一缕少年香，而今晚，他却让我成为一个真正的男人了。</p><p>我轻轻拨开他前额的碎发，亲吻他的额头，</p><p>“你是我的小雪花。”</p><p>这样的话实在太傻了，可是我还是忍不住捧着他的脸对他说。</p><p>他倦倦仰起脸，蹭蹭我颈窝，柔软的银发宛若一捧新雪。</p><p>美琴说，只有男人和女人的身体才是契合的。可是此时我与卡卡西肌肤相亲，十指相交，额头相抵，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，灵魂都纠缠在一起，难道不是契合的吗？</p><p>我凝神看着卡卡西，他白皙的胴体犹如一尊无瑕的圣像。我这个十恶不赦之人在他的纵容中得到救赎。我虽身处幽暗之处，却如临天国，而他就是我唯一信奉的神祗。</p><p>临近午夜，弥撒将要开始了。唱诗班的孩子们手持歌本用天籁之声唱起一支圣歌。</p><p>Hark! the herald angels sing, <br/>"Glory to the new-born King! <br/>Peace on earth, and mercy mild, <br/>God and sinners reconciled." **</p><p>（使者天使在歌唱 “荣耀归与新生王！”<br/>平安临世，慈悲温柔，上帝与罪人皆和解）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**Hark! The Herald Angels Sing</p><p>Hark! the herald angels sing, <br/>"Glory to the new-born King! <br/>Peace on earth, and mercy mild, <br/>God and sinners reconciled." <br/>Joyful, all ye nations, rise, <br/>Join the triumph of the skies; <br/>With th' angelic host proclaim, <br/>"Christ is born in Bethlehem." <br/>Hark! the herald angels sing, <br/>"Glory to the new-born King!</p><p>Christ, by highest heaven adored: <br/>Christ, the everlasting Lord; <br/>Late in time behold him come, <br/>Offspring of the favoured one. <br/>Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see; <br/>Hail, th'incarnate Deity: <br/>Pleased, as man, with men to dwell, <br/>Jesus, our Emmanuel! </p><p>Hark! the herald angels sing, <br/>"Glory to the new-born King!<br/>Hail! the heaven-born <br/>Prince of peace! <br/>Hail! the Son of Righteousness! <br/>Light and life to all he brings, <br/>Risen with healing in his wings <br/>Mild he lays his glory by, <br/>Born that man no more may die: <br/>Born to raise the son of earth, <br/>Born to give them second birth. <br/>Hark! the herald angels sing,<br/>"Glory to the new-born King !"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人的欲望不能被完全禁止，也不会被完全满足。我刚刚尝到些甜头，整日想入非非，恨不得每一分每一秒都与卡卡西在一起。</p><p>卡卡西曾对我说，如果我足够虔诚，平日里多来教堂祷告，就可以多见到他一点。彼时劝诫我归从天父的教导，此时成为了捉弄人心的挑逗。</p><p>奈何这位撩拨人心的始作俑者平时总是要事缠身，并不是随时都可以陪我，但我仍然会耐着性子等待他。就算不能与他说话，只要见他一面，哪怕是远远地看着他，我都能高兴一整天。</p><p>有时我会写一些脸红心跳的字条悄悄塞进他经常用的那本《圣经》里 — 当然，事后免不了遭到他一番振振有词的责备，不过同为负罪之人，他的言辞在我听来多了一分佯嗔，少了一分苛责，自然没有任何说服力。他心中那条不可逾越的界限被我彻底踏穿。我步步紧逼，向他走得更近，踏进他心里不为人知的，最柔软的那片净土。</p><p>庆幸的是，家里人将我这种魂不守舍的状况理解为与琳分手之后的失落，对于我突然间频频光顾教堂的举动也并没有觉察出任何端倪。我每次从教堂回来那种无忧而欣然的神色，也会被解读为是神的慈颜之光照耀后的喜乐。更令我宽慰的是，出于对我的谅解和体贴，害怕触及我尚未愈合的心伤，没有人再提及婚嫁之事，也没有人再为我介绍过什么女朋友。</p><p>圣诞节过去之后，我与卡卡西很有默契地没有再提起过那个初雪之夜沦肌浃骨的亲密，但每当我与他四目相视，我便可以看到他眼中噙着的款款深情，我亦回之以盛大的柔光。我们心怀一个只属于彼此的秘密，在我们自己创造的伊甸园里偷偷品味禁果的甜美。</p><p>进入深冬，雪落天寒。仅是下了车子走进教堂的短短一段距离，就在我衣装上便覆满了一层霜雪。卡卡西在阁楼里抄写福音，我生怕自己从外面带来的一身寒凉沾染到他身上，又不忍惊扰他，便搬过一把座椅，在他身边守着他。房间里只有笔尖在纸张上划过的窸窣和窗外悄然落雪的寂静。</p><p>“你今天好像格外安静。”他停下笔，轻轻抬眼望向我。</p><p>我盯着他正看得入神，恍恍惚惚回应他，“吵到你就不好了……”</p><p>“你平时总是捣乱，这样我反倒有些不太习惯了。”卡卡西弯起眉尾轻声说。他弯弯的笑在我心头勾起一道弯弯的弧度。</p><p>“我在你心里，难道就是个只知道给你添麻烦的家伙而已么？”我没好气地撇撇嘴。</p><p>“是你自己这么说的，我可没这么想过……”他的声音低了下去，宛如耳语一般，而眼角的那抹微笑却漾得更开了。</p><p>“卡卡西，陪我读经好么？”我故意睁大眼睛，无辜地向他眨眨眼，把《圣经》摆放在我们两人之间。</p><p>“你今天究竟是怎么了，是不是突然悔过，真的想成为信徒？”他半信半疑地蹙起眉头。</p><p>“不可以么？”我反问道。</p><p>“难得你有这样的心意，我不该质问你的……”他欣慰地说，“读哪一章？”</p><p>“旧约，《雅歌》。”</p><p>闻言，他水雾氤氲的瞳眸骤然颤动，激起一阵水盈盈的微波。这篇诗歌的用意在他脸颊浮泛的红晕和有些凌乱的鼻息中不言自明。</p><p>他掀动书页，用动听的嗓音念着书中的字字句句，</p><p>「所罗门的歌，是歌中的雅歌。」</p><p>《雅歌》是歌中之歌。这首绝妙非凡的诗篇描述的是一对相互爱慕的恋人。</p><p>我被他的低吟浅唱唤得心切，将手指插进他的发丝中小心翼翼地揉了揉，绸缎般的银发在我指缝里顺服地缠绕。</p><p>「我以我的良人为一棵凤仙花，在隐·基底葡萄园中。」</p><p>他从书页中缓缓仰首，唇瓣一开一合，全世界的凤仙花就在凛冬纷纷盛开，白绒绒的花瓣迎风袅袅抖动，一抹冷香随着飞雪幽幽散开，飘飞到天际。</p><p>「我的良人哪，求你快来！如羚羊或小鹿在香草山上。」</p><p>他用小鹿一样无邪的乖巧的眼睛投予我温婉而澄澈的光，一对新生的鹿茸圆润地毫无棱角，在我心头不安地乱撞，撞得我心潮涌动。</p><p>他所及之处，冬日的冰霜都融化了，山坡上开满繁花，漫山遍野皆是一片动人的明媚。我亦弯下腰身，化作一只小鹿，与他在百合花中低头吃草，嬉戏追逐。</p><p>「求你掉转眼目不看我，因你的眼目使我惊乱。」</p><p>我只得闭上眼，凑近他的脸，唇瓣轻触他的额头，鼻尖，一点点向他确认着。他亦为我动容，不舍得推开我，在书页中蹁跹的手指，此时如细柔的藤蔓般攀爬上我的肩膀。他一丝一毫的主动，都让我欣喜若狂。我像是在战场上得了胜一样，勾过他的下颌，轻轻啄了一下他唇角那枚小痣，然后忘乎所以地深深吻在他嘴唇上。</p><p>而这一次，他竟抢先将舌尖探进我口中，不遗余力地吮吻着，那样子不知是向我示威还是示爱，可爱得令我心颤。一丝晶莹的涎液顺着他嘴角滑落，流入我口中，我像是饮了甘甜的蜜和浓香的酒，无穷无尽的柔情蜜意灌满我心口。我将他度给我的缠绵悱恻加倍奉献给他，捉着他的舌尖回吻他，坏心肠地咬他的嘴唇。</p><p>「求你们给我葡萄干增补我力，给我苹果畅快我心，因我思爱成病。」</p><p>我与他不过几日未见，却好像生了一场心病，全身痛痒难耐，只有他能医得好我。我这个病入膏肓的将死之人，终是求到了救命的良药，恨不得将他一口吃掉。我贪得无厌地揭开他紧紧裹在颈部的衣领，如饥似渴地舔舐他颈后雪白的肌肤，而心中却莫名生出荒唐的疑虑 — 他会不会被我舔的化掉啊。</p><p>他温驯地伏在我肩头，我得寸进尺地将双手伸到他的长袍之中，大胆摸索，只感觉他微凉的身骨比平时温热了一分。在我的肆意妄为之下，他全身不禁打了个寒噤 — 我惊觉自己的手被外面的寒风吹得生冷，连忙抽出手来用力搓了搓，暗自埋怨自己太过冒失，怎能让他受寒呢。他看穿了我的心意，不但不责备我，还善解人意地将双手覆在我手上，用掌心的温度暖我。</p><p>「良人属我，我也属他。」</p><p>我心属他，他也恋慕我。我们像两条汇聚在一起的河，也是两团烧在一起的火，揉为一体，又互相渴望。我一边亲吻他，一边为他宽衣解带，一把揽他入怀，让他跨坐在我腿上，如白玉石柱安置在圣殿的精金座上。我们毫无遮掩地赤诚相对，毫无保留地把自己交付给对方。我安抚着他的后背闯进他身体，他每一节脊骨都在颤抖，但他没有半分抗拒，将胸口与我密不可分地紧贴在一起，全心全意地接纳我，迎合我，甚至讨好我。</p><p>他像是用泡满玫瑰花瓣的牛奶沐浴过一样，颈间散发出清冽的香气。这原本令人清心寡欲的味道，却像麝香一样蛊惑着我，叫我失了魂魄。</p><p>奔涌的心潮推动着我向他深处挺入，驱使我掐着他精雕细琢的腰线，顶着胯部向他索取那似水的温柔，进退往复，深入浅出。细软的银白色绒毛剐蹭着我的小腹，涓涓细流滋润我，千丝万缕的粉红色细肉对我纠缠不休。那里面十分紧致，随着我的节奏用力收缩着，我被这温暖而潮湿的“亲吻”激得血液回流，身下焰火张狂的物件肿胀得几乎要将他的身子撑裂。</p><p>他也定然在这场欢爱中获得了无比盛大的快乐，即使如此纵情，他还是耻于表露，连一声声呜咽都被他竭力克制着。</p><p>“叫出声来，我想听你叫……”我他圆润的肩膀上留下一串深红的吻痕。</p><p>他万般难耐地隐藏着自己写满了欲念的脸颊，那几声肝肠寸断的呻吟在我颈窝中支离破碎。</p><p>他早已全身心都归属于我，可我还是觉得不够，想要竭尽全力宠爱他，却又想张牙舞爪地毁掉他。一次次的推波助澜将兴致推得登峰造极，情到深处我竟心生委屈，长驱直入一通到底，发了狂地发泄在里面。</p><p>他攀爬在我身上，情潮喷涌而出，打落在我的胸口，缓缓向下滑落。沉积多时的泪水从他恍惚失神的双眸里倾泻而出，而他的嘴角却挂着一丝迷醉的痴笑。我将他搂入怀抱，拧紧的心口泛起一阵泫然欲泣的感动。</p><p>他是我的恋中之恋，天上之天。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>激切过后，阁楼里恢复了先前的静寂。</p><p>他轻轻推推我，示意我与他分开些距离。我自觉地松开了那个占有欲过度的拥抱，把跌落的衣物重新披回身上，又从背包里拿出提前准备好的三明治和可口可乐，体贴地问他，</p><p>“饿了么？要不要吃点东西？”</p><p>“宇智波带土，你真的是……早有预谋……”他瞪了我一眼，眼角还残留着一丝浅浅的泪痕。</p><p>分明是他心甘情愿走进我下的圈套，事后反倒又埋怨我了。不过作为得逞者，我没有资格与他生气 — 我怎么舍得对他动怒呢。</p><p>我们就这样并排坐着，分享简单的食物。我把一整罐可乐倒进嘴里，沁凉的气泡顺着喉咙一路欢欣雀跃地翻滚，那感觉舒畅极了，我的心里随之冒出一串轻盈的气泡，涌得我心头发痒。冲动之下，我情不自禁地捉过他的手，将可口可乐易拉罐拉环套在他手指上，</p><p>“是啊，我确实早有预谋。你看，连戒指都为你准备好了。”</p><p>他手指十分纤细，拉环轻松地滑了进去。</p><p>“你胡说些什么疯话……”他竟没有急于把那枚“戒指”摘下来，反倒抬起手摆弄着，细致地端详了一番。</p><p>“你收了我的戒指，往后就是我的人了。”我恳切地看着他，信誓旦旦地对他说。</p><p>“带土，你这个疯子……”话虽这样说，他还是蜷曲起手指，好像有些不舍得失去它似的。</p><p>那一刻我下定决心与他一生一世在一起，守护他一辈子。这份可乐拉环里的誓言，这个国家不会承认，这间教堂也会不会允许，可我们就这样将手牵在一起，自作主张地私定终身了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>随着我去往教堂的次数越来越多，我的见闻也愈渐丰富。在一次教徒们分享交流的集会上，一位妇人从人群中倏然站起来，在胸前不断地画着十字，如泣如诉地向主感恩，一秉虔诚地念诵着诗篇里的经文，“我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在；你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。”一行浑浊的泪从她枯槁的眼尾溢出来。</p><p>她身上的刺绣长裙和颈间的丝巾无不昭示着优越的家境，可她那凄凉的泪水却饱含苦楚。她一只手腕上缠着几条绷带，裸露的半截小腿上隐约有些斑驳的淤青。</p><p>美琴告诉我，这位妇人是志村太太，是志村团藏的第二任夫人，最近刚刚成为信徒，那份诚心诚意着实动人。</p><p>志村团藏的名字我早有耳闻。团藏是一名一战时期声名显赫的将军，当年在战场上叱咤风云，一战结束之后他退隐于家乡，从此那身英气不复，而军阀的戾气却愈演愈烈。他回来不久，第一任妻子就死了，丧事刚刚办完，他便迎娶了第二任妻子，也就是现在这位志村太太。</p><p>美琴私下对我说，志村太太嫁给团藏，受了莫大的痛苦，不仅要忍受团藏整日在外花天酒地寻欢作乐，还要遭受身体上的欺辱。团藏对她施暴十分恶毒，她身上没有一根骨头没被打断过。她原本想要寻死，多亏几位教徒将她带进教堂，祈求神播撒圣光予她，她才得以重获新生。</p><p>我听罢气的浑身发抖。集会结束后我拦住了志村太太，将她带到角落里对她说，</p><p>“志村太太，我刚刚了解了一些你的情况。你现在应该去警局报案，而不是来教堂祈祷！”</p><p>她抬起那对红肿的泪眼，用手帕擦拭凌乱的妆容，“孩子，我又何尝没有试过呢？警察帮不到我，唯有主能够给我带来内心的安宁。”</p><p>“你丈夫的所作所为犯下了天大的错误。你必须离开他，才能不再受到伤害。”</p><p>“婚姻是神圣的。耶稣第一次显现神迹，就是在婚礼上。我与他的结合，是神的旨意。神嘱咐我，女人要对男人绝对的顺从。”她的声音瑟瑟发抖，“也许他犯下了错误，但我必须宽恕他，依从他，并且尽心尽力地爱着他，因为神说，妻子要爱她的丈夫。每当我经受痛苦的时候，我就虔心祷告，把我自己交付于全能的天父。有朝一日，我的丈夫会被感化，被救赎的。”</p><p>“不，这样是不够的！你可以选择向法律求助，可以申请离婚……你不必这样忍耐！你可以得到幸福的！”我激动地口不择言。</p><p>“孩子，”她虚弱地微笑着，“你不必为我担忧，你看，我已经在主的无限的慈悲之中得到了幸福。我与我的主同在，我侍奉我的主，荣耀我的主，所以我是幸福的。”</p><p>志村太太向我道别，步履蹒跚走出教堂。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我一时错愕，在怜悯志村太太的同时也感到一丝愤怒。怀着一种无力的挫败感，我找到卡卡西恳谈，</p><p>“今天那位志村太太，你认得么？”</p><p>“我认得。”他淡然答道。</p><p>“那你知道她是如何被团藏家暴的么？”我质问他。</p><p>“带土，我知道你想说什么。你想要帮助她摆脱困境，你的心情我当然懂得。可是在这件事情上，我们都是无能为力的。她儿子为她报过警，可是以团藏的身家地位，警局的那些人，哪一个敢对他实行拘捕呢？哪一个敢为护国英雄定罪量刑呢？而法院更是把他们夫妻之间的事情当做私事，一再推脱，不予受理……”</p><p>“你既然知道，为什么不想办法帮帮她？你与那些熟视无睹的人，有什么区别呢！”我愤然指责他的无情。</p><p>“我为她祷告。主会赐予她万丈恩泽，也会惩戒作恶的人。至于团藏，如果他不悔改，会在最终审判日被抛入地狱硫磺的火湖里受永恒的折磨。”</p><p>“这些不切实际的道理根本救不了她！你看看她遍体鳞伤的样子，哪里是真的平安喜乐，不过是自欺欺人罢了！”我对卡卡西的回答感到失望，更对我深信了二十余年的教义感到绝望。</p><p>“带土，我们在苦难面前，都如蝼蚁般弱小。你妄图以一己之力帮助志村太太，心意是好的，可终归是徒劳。你只是在凭借私欲一时冲动行事而已，神自有祂的安排。”</p><p>一直以来我都觉得，卡卡西是无比坚强的。我不喜欢他刻意扮演束手无策，只懂得臣服的弱者。</p><p>“你就会用「私欲」谴责我！我自己的想法就一定是错的吗？”</p><p>“你现在就是在诡辩。”他冷冷地说。</p><p>“卡卡西，把我上次送你的戒指还给我！”我自知笨嘴拙舌，理论不过他，便气急败坏地想办法激怒他，冲他无端耍赖皮。</p><p>“不还。”他难得动怒，负气说道。“什么戒指？破铜烂铁，早被我丢掉了。”</p><p>这家伙到底是有什么本事，一句话气得我直想掉泪。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我心中对于神的信念开始动摇了，我自言自语一般连连发问，</p><p>“我们的圣经，真的就是绝对的真相么？为什么女人是男人身上取下的肋骨？为什么羞耻心和智慧是一种罪过？”</p><p>“神的默示是毋庸置疑的。”他决然打断我。</p><p>“不，也许这一切从一开始就错了。也许从来就没有什么亚当和夏娃。”我笃定说，“也许一开始就是亚当和亚当。”</p><p>“带土，你简直疯得不可救药。”他摇着头轻声叹息。</p><p>我好奇他这份虔诚从何而来，问道，“我是没有选择的。但是你当初为什么会信奉天主教呢？”</p><p>他沉思片刻，目光投向远方，</p><p>“你记得我对你讲过我父亲的故事么……”</p><p>“一直以来，我都无法理解他，难以原谅他。我害怕变成和他一样的人，所以一直如履薄冰地恪守自己的规则。尽管这样，我依然很困惑，很迷惘。”</p><p>“在我认识到耶稣基督之后，我终于懂得，那些规则是我自己制定的，所以是狭隘的作茧自缚。只有神的准则才能让世人获得解脱。我的爱恨都如此微薄渺小，唯祂有包容天地万象的宽怀。祂会宽恕我，也会宽恕我的父亲。”</p><p>“我的父亲在临终之前，他的敌人仇恨他，他的朋友憎恶他，就连作为儿子的我，也对他心怀怨恨。那时候他是多么孤独的一个人，又独自承载了世间多少的仇与恨。只有神，始终没有放弃他，将他带到天国去。他会在神的怀抱里得到最终的救赎。”</p><p>“是神使我对父亲真正释怀。”</p><p>我再一次理解了那个孤寂的17岁的少年，也懂得了这位心怀敬畏的神父。但我满怀私心，想让他念着我们这段说不清道不明的情，不依不饶地追问，“可是，你看看我，看看我们……事到如今你还是相信所谓的神与信仰么？”</p><p>“我信的。”卡卡西垂下眼睛，他眼中深黑色的寥落凄哀地流淌着，“我承认自己离经叛道，犯下了忤逆的罪恶。我会好好悔改的……”</p><p>“你的神根本不懂得如何爱你！”我歇斯底里地怒吼，想要把他从他漫无边际的悲伤中唤醒。</p><p>“神是爱我的。是神把你从珍珠港带回来的。”他深沉地看着我，对我说，</p><p>“你走的那些年，是神与我在一起，救我于疾病痛苦，叫我不必忧虑，不必恐惧。虽然你在信里一次又一次答应我说会平安回来找我，可是你在外面打仗，每日都在枪林弹雨之中生死难卜，你的命，哪里还是你自己的！我替你祷告，为你祈福。让你得胜的，不是你所谓的个人英雄主义，更不是你的私欲，是神无限的慈爱与宽容。是神在保佑你，也是神在眷顾我。”</p><p>“你是我的神迹，是我求来的恩典，带土。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**《雅歌》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>志村太太的死讯不胫而走。</p><p>葬礼上聚集了不少教徒。她安静地躺在棺柩中，没来得及打理的刺绣长裙布满皱褶，勉强遮住一身遍体鳞伤。乌青的嘴唇紧抿，被梅毒蛀蚀的眼睛空洞洞地半睁着，烂掉的眼角翻出些深红色的腐肉 — 这阴邪之毒不知来自于什么女人，又经她的丈夫染到她身体里。</p><p>此时此刻，另一场盛大的国葬正在华盛顿特区举行 — 在志村太太被暴虐致死的那天晚上，施暴者团藏也因心梗丧了性命。</p><p>他们十三岁的儿子站在母亲棺柩旁呆滞地观望着一切，僵冷的脸上不露半分悲喜。</p><p>“团藏，到这边来。”神父旗木卡卡西向少年招手。</p><p>少年应声微微昂首，缓步走上前 — 他与父亲拥有同样的名字，也叫志村团藏；也与他父亲一样，拥有一双乖戾的眼睛。</p><p>“你家里还有什么其他的亲人吗？”卡卡西问小团藏。</p><p>少年默不作声，只是迟缓地摇了摇头。</p><p>卡卡西揽过少年枯瘦的肩膀，“你搬来与我同住吧。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>小团藏与卡卡西同住之后，我去他家里探望过几次，那孩子总是阴沉着脸，少言寡语，满目茫然地看着我。一夜之间丧失双亲必然给他带来了偌大的打击，对于一个十三岁的孩子来说，是不可挽救的心伤。但从好的方面去想，他的原生家庭原本就是支离破碎的，也很难给予他真正的关爱。现在他脱离了那个家庭，未尝不是一种解脱。</p><p>我猜想卡卡西收留团藏的遗孤，大约是出于对志村太太的愧疚，因此对这个孩子百般骄纵，倾其所有地满足他，像是要弥补什么。</p><p>在此之前，他绝不是个善于料理家务的人，连三餐都时常忘记吃，更未曾照顾过小孩。看到他对于小团藏的那份远胜于父母的心意，我为之打动。</p><p>他却淡然道：“我这样做不过是出于私心罢了。我父亲离开我的时候，我很希望有人能够在我身边，什么都不做也可以，陪陪我就可以。或许我根本不能感同身受他的悲苦，我只是在自作多情地抚慰我当年的那份无以倾诉的寂寞。如今我照料他，也只是为了成全那时候的自己。这样狭隘的私欲，不值得你这样夸赞。”</p><p>“你所做的，远远不止是这样而已。”我摸过他的肩膀，微微释力牵引他。他依从地落入我怀里。</p><p>“真的么……”他寻求慰藉一般地问我。</p><p>“无论是出于私心，还是你的神引领你，你都做了了不起的事。善行就是善行，哪有人为做善行还自责的呢。”我将他拥紧，拼命想让他心里好受一些。或许是不想看到我这般难过，他宽慰地挤出一丝笑容。</p><p>我想要将那抹微薄的笑容留住，擅自吻上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>我们吻得纵情，忘乎所以，全然没有注意到，黑暗中一双悒郁的眼睛，正默默注视着我们的一言一行。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>翌日，我们家里迎来一个好消息 — 我爷爷签好了战后合约，带着欢欣鼓舞的喜讯从华盛顿荣归故里。</p><p>一整天，家里热闹得就像一锅煮沸的滚水。向来吝啬赞美之词的爷爷居然难能可贵地对我讲了不少美言，拍着我的肩膀赞许我是美利坚的功臣，还将我自己都不屑于讲的战功一一摆在台面上一番盛赞。大家听罢都笑道，我这个宇智波一族的吊车尾，这回总算是没丢了家族的颜面。</p><p>奇怪的是，这来之不易的赞美并没有令我感到何等自豪，反倒让我感到乏味。并不是因为赞美之词本身略显空虚，而是因为我对“荣耀”本身，有些莫名生厌 — 人们总是不断创造着莫须有的光环，供奉他们自己所认为的某种理想。</p><p>我想要尽快结束这样的对话，于是敷衍了事地说，“我不敢得意忘形。荣耀归于主”，却适得其反地又得到一番夸奖。</p><p>吃过晚饭，我们正在看电视，突然电话铃声大作。绝接起来讲了两句，把听筒递给我，说是旗木神父找我，叫我过赶紧去他家里一趟。</p><p>从他慌乱的口吻我预料到定是出了什么不详的事情，于是心急火燎跑去他家里。</p><p>“那孩子他……他不见了，可能是走失了…… 我跑了好多地方都找不到，还给警局打了电话……没有人知道他跑去哪里了……”他惊慌失措，失血的唇瓣苍白得令人心痛。</p><p>而他的左眼上歪歪斜斜地缠着几层纱布，里面渗出的血迹把粗糙的布条染得殷红。</p><p>我根本没听进去他说了些什么，死死盯着他左眼，迫不及待想要知道那只眼中承载的伤痛，扑上去抱住他问，</p><p>“你的眼睛！发生了什么？”</p><p>他费力地侧身挣脱我，怅然道，</p><p>“那天你来找我，他大约是猜到我们之间的关系了，情绪非常激动。他认为是我们这样的人，亵渎神祗，玷污教义，是我的不忠蒙蔽了主的荣耀，于是我们的祷告都不会灵验了，才害得他父母双亡。他耻于与我这样的罪人生活在一起，拼命想要往外跑，口口声声说要向所有人告发我们，要主给予我们最严厉的惩戒。我想让他冷静下来，就带他到烛台边上想与他一同祷告，可是他大概是一时冲动失手，就不小心用烛台弄伤了我眼睛……”</p><p>我心里颤地发抖，全身的血液仿佛都从那道尤深的伤口里汩汩倾泻而出。就算在这种时候，他居然还用“不小心”这样的字眼，为那孩子的恶意开脱，被伤成这样，居然还在为那孩子担忧。我暂时无法找到伤害他的罪魁祸首当面对质，首要的是确认他眼睛上的伤势，</p><p>“伤得要紧么？有没有伤到眼球？”</p><p>“我还没来得及看医生，但他捅得很深。这只眼睛，应该是保不住了……”</p><p>我一听，整个心脏都要碎开了，脑子里嗡得一声闷响，只觉得眼前倏然一沉，“卡卡西，我们上医院，赶紧处理伤口，说不定可以治好的……”</p><p>“不必了。”他悔恨地说，噙着泪的右眼哀哀看向我。“都是我的错，是我自作自受……是我的忤逆害了他……带土，这一次，我们真的是罪大恶极了……”</p><p>“你先不要想这些，这不是你的错，那孩子想明白了自然会回来找你的。”我强忍着心口欲将裂开的疼痛，故作镇定地慰藉他，“你的纱布都脏掉了，我帮你清理一下……”</p><p>我颤颤巍巍地解开那些纱布，那颗破败的眼球里淌出一股掺杂着血液的脓液，好似一抹深重的血泪。</p><p>未等他开口，我便瘫软地倒在他肩上，手足无措地恸然落泪。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我留在卡卡西家里守了一晚上，不停为他擦药，更换新的纱布 ，直到脓与血慢慢凝固在他眼周，化作红黄相交的茧子 — 他说的没错，那只眼伤的很重，已经无法治愈了。</p><p>我们等着小团藏的消息，直到次日中午，仍然杳无音信。卡卡西叫我回家休息，等有了消息通知我。</p><p>毕竟我爷爷刚刚回来，我一夜不归着实引人生疑，我叮嘱了他几句，忧心忡忡地离开了。回到家时，我心里面装着凌乱不堪的杂念，根本没有察觉家里面凝重的氛围。我正准备回房间休息，只见我爷爷在客厅沙发上正襟危坐，其他人一言不发坐在他周围。</p><p>“带土，我有些事想要与你谈谈。”宇智波斑幽幽开口。</p><p>“有什么事情晚些再说吧。”经历了昨晚的事情，我只想一个人静一静。</p><p>“旗木神父收留的那个孩子，昨晚跑去教堂，向神职人员揭露了你与旗木神父之间的罪行……”斑对我的推辞不予理会，“那孩子说的是真的么？”</p><p>熬了一夜我神志恍惚，但在斑提到这件事的时候，我突然像是被惊雷霹醒一般，泰然自若地向全家人交代我的罪行，</p><p>“他都说了些什么？他一个十三岁的孩子知道些什么，不如我来把事情说明白吧。”我哼笑一声，身体中每一根血管都在骤烈的心跳中疯狂收紧，舒张，“我喜欢旗木卡卡西，从17岁开始就喜欢，也许更早。我克制不住地想他，念书的时候想，打仗的时候也想。我想了这么多年，想得耐不住了，终于跟他摊了牌，我觉得我们应该算是在一起了，就像普遍意义上情侣那样在一起了。大概是我们当着团藏那孩子做了些出格的事情，碍了他的眼，他就就告发了我们。”</p><p>斑站起来抬手狠狠抽了我一巴掌，“宇智波带土，你疯了吧！”</p><p>我整个半张脸都火烧火燎地一跳一跳，但却一点都不觉得痛，甚至被这一巴掌打得更加清醒了，“没错，我是疯了。可是疯了的人，仅仅是我而已么？那个规定男人不可以和男人在一起的神，还有那些蒙昧地捍卫所谓神旨的人们，都是疯子。在这个疯狂的世界里，我疯得多么微不足道！”</p><p>“告诉我，带土，这不是真的！”美琴跪在地上泣不成声。“你依然相信你的神，你还是敬畏祂的，对么，带土……”</p><p>事已至此，我没必要再将自己掩盖在虚空的光环之下，于是将魔鬼的秉性袒露无遗，</p><p>“我们对于神的敬畏，真的是出于本心么？我们因信奉神而做的善行，真的是无私的么？”</p><p>“很多时候，我们的敬畏和崇拜，不过始于自身的无知和无能罢了。我们因蒙昧和软弱时时刻刻感到惶恐不安，所以才要依仗神的庇佑。恐惧一直缠绕着我们，我们恐惧下地狱，但更恐惧在人世间活着。以至于我们还没有死亡，便开始追求死后的处所了。”</p><p>“这样的信奉，并非虔诚，而是出于恐慌。比起敬，更多的是畏。因此，信奉本身也是一种私欲。”</p><p>“你们今天这样谴责我，是因为真的如此厌恶我的行径么？你们惧怕和厌恶的，也许根本就不是同性恋本身，只是和你们自己不一样的，与大多数人不一样的。”</p><p>“如果我们所信奉的上帝，只能宽恕敬畏他的人，只把慈爱分享给与他意志相同的人，不信他，质疑他，与他信念不同的，便要送进地狱接受责罚，那么这与极权种族主义，追求社会“纯净化”，屠杀犹太人的纳粹，本质上有什么区别呢？”</p><p>“我曾经是一名海军陆战队的战士。我参与了四年战争，与民粹和种族主义对抗，争取平等和人权，追求和平与包容。今天看到这样的结果，实在太惋惜，太悲痛了。我甚至不觉得自己打了胜仗。”</p><p>“一个有阿道夫吸特乐在的天堂，并不是我想要去的天堂。”</p><p>“如果天堂是这样，我宁愿与旗木卡卡西一起下地狱。”</p><p>想必我这番言辞过于激烈。众人惊愕，哑口无言，美琴的啜泣声愈加悲凉，整个房间陷入长久的沉默。</p><p>良久，斑漠然道，“带土生病了。”</p><p>不知是谁的手覆上我额头 — 我大概确实病了，病入膏肓，全身都烧的火热。</p><p>“去医院，吃些药，能医得好的。”他们说。</p><p>“求神保佑。阿门。”他们祈祷。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我被家人送进一个叫做“疗养院”的地方，里面住的都是与我“同病相怜”的人。</p><p>每个“病人”都有一个独立的房间，在医生和护工的监督下接受治疗。</p><p>我每天都要吞下大把大把五颜六色的药片。它们灼烧我的食道，在我身体里腐烂发酵。药物的副作用让我变得嗜睡，脑子里像灌满了淤泥一样，终日昏昏沉沉，懵懵懂懂。</p><p>有时还会打针。一群戴着口罩的人七手八脚按住我，细长的针管一针一针扎在颈后，扎出一片密密麻麻的伤口，痛过之后还会隐隐发痒。</p><p>我悲哀地想，团藏这样的人，他的婚姻可以得到神的祝福，至死都光辉神圣；而我视若珍宝的爱情，在别人眼中只是一种不耻而污秽的疾病而已。</p><p>我曾尝试逃跑，可这里看守森严，而我的体力已被着针管和药物消耗地所剩无几，每一次都被抓住又关回病房，然后吃更多的药，打更多的针。</p><p>在我不知第几次潜逃失败后，他们终于决定对我进行更严格的治疗。</p><p>他们把我带进一间特殊的房间，绑在一张座椅上。座椅前面是一个电视机屏幕，上面循环播放着男人裸体的图像。我的眼睛上被固定上一个支架一样的装置，使双眼无法合上，连眨眼都不可能，就这样目不转睛地观看这些镜头。每隔几分钟，会有一股电流穿过我的身体，强度越来越大，如果我昏迷了，他们就用冷水泼醒我接着让我看。</p><p>我的眼睛干涩难耐，眼眶都龟裂了，可是眼泪却止不住流下来，混着血液流进嘴角，咸腥苦涩。</p><p>我的哀嚎被挡在厚重的墙壁之外，泪水流干后又再度涌上来。</p><p>我的自尊被凌迟一般千刀万剐，这是比死亡更可怕的酷刑。我生不如死，但很多时候，我并不知道自己是否还活着。</p><p>我在硝烟战火中待了四年，半边身子都炸烂过。比起常人，我的身体和神经都更加坚韧。可是那种“治疗”的痛苦，比我在前线四年任何一场困战都要难熬，我无数次想要认输了。</p><p>天黑的时候，梦魇不断纠缠我。我梦见吐着信子的蟒蛇缠住我的脖颈，一圈一圈盘绕，扼住我的喉咙。我无法呼吸，却无力求救。蛇柔软的身体上突然生出一截肋骨，那节肋骨像一棵植物的枝丫一样，发芽拔节，上面开出诡异的黑色花朵，源源不断的黑色鲜血从花蕊里喷溅出来，将我淹没。</p><p>梦固然恐怖，可每当我醒来的时候，却宁愿自己还在梦里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>心理治疗确实是有效的。我确实对于男人的身体没有一丝一毫的生理反应了。反复的消极性反馈让我对于男性产生习得性的厌恶，甚至我在洗澡的时候看到自己下半身，都会条件反射地觉得恶心。</p><p>遗憾的是，这样的治疗只让我丧失私欲，而不会教会我如何在所谓“正常”的定义下去恋爱。我并没有对女性产生那种世俗意义上应有的好感，我只是变得麻木不仁，变成一个不会对任何人产生生理性好感的残障者。</p><p>我从疗养院“康复出院”，回到家里，却也意识到，我的病在他们眼中终是医不好的。通奸的罪名是一个带血的烙印，它刻如皮肤，渗入骨中，流进血液，永久不会褪去。它比我身上一道道狰狞的伤疤更可怖。在那些审视我的眼中，我将永远是个病人，是个罪人。</p><p>我仍然需要服用一些抑制剂一类的药物，五花八门的药片被装进一个酒杯里，定时送进我的房间 — 他们管它叫“鸡尾酒”。一杯又一杯的鸡尾酒一直影响着我的食欲和睡眠。我行如丧尸，惶惶不可终日。</p><p>他们告诉我，我的不安来源于内心的魔鬼，只有主才能彻底根治我的疾病，免除我的罪恶，赐予我真正的安宁。</p><p>换做是从前，我大约不会听信这样的话，可是现在我真心实意地想要忏悔 — 因为我的罪，伤害了卡卡西。我无法想象在我走后他经历了什么样的遭遇，但我知道，他在十字架下，疼痛着我的疼痛，难过着我的难过，背负着双倍的罪与苦。我想要向他的主虔心跪下，替他赎罪。</p><p>在一个无风之夜，我独自来到教堂，穿过深长的走道，来到尽头那间告解室。隔间的木门有些陈旧，推开时发出一声沉闷的扭转声，我俯身屈膝跪于中央的红色软垫上，以罪人之姿阐述自己的罪行，</p><p>“天主耶稣，我重罪人，得罪于天主。我以一己私欲，玷污了我的挚爱之人，令他深陷沼泽。他本属于神的，他的心中一片圣明，可我却一心将他据为己有，胁迫他做了不齿之事，让他担了我的罪。今日我归于天主膝下，一心痛悔我之罪过，望天主赦我之罪，也免他的罪。阿门。”</p><p>狭小的告解室一片幽暗，里面盛装着无数人无尽的罪恶。我如千万个前人一样，把我的罪行融入浓厚的黑暗之中。</p><p>神父迟迟没有应答。</p><p>我看不到他的面孔，也未听到他的声音，但他的心跳撞在我的心口，他的眼神望进我的眼底。</p><p>我知道，坐在告解室彼端的，是一位真心想要聆听我倾诉的人。</p><p>我与他之间，他与神之间，只相隔一块木板的距离。细碎的微光从隔板上一个个小格子中穿透进来，洒落在空气中漂浮不定的尘絮上。我们二人的气息两间比邻的隔间里来回穿梭，寂然无声地交换着。</p><p>长久的沉默在这只小木盒中缓缓凝固。他像是在斟酌说些什么，又像是在克制着不说什么，最后说道，</p><p>“耶稣是为你钉死在十字架的，他的血会洗净我们的罪和不义。神至高无上的权柄在你的诱惑之上，不会让它们最终击溃你。”他的声线如浮沉微微颤抖，却令人动容，如一道明光打进我心里。</p><p>当他开口，我的罪过便被天父饶恕了。</p><p>“卡卡西……”我哽咽地唤他，如同呼唤我的神。</p><p>他没有回应。在这个房间里，他不能以旗木卡卡西的身份回应我。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我听到卡卡西的声音，无异于服下一剂良药。我知道他还活着，而且还在教堂工作。我赎脱我的罪，他亦被得到赦免，很长一段时间里，我第一次感到不那么惶恐。</p><p>那周日的敬拜之后，我与他单独交谈，约他去河边走走。初春的日光斜斜挥洒在冰雪消融的一汪暖水之上，河面上几只野鸭用掌心拍打出一串涟漪，浮光随着一道道波纹荡漾开。</p><p>他消瘦了不少，两颊有些凹陷，肩膀也削下去一截似的。一道深长的疤痕贯穿他的左眼，那只眼彻底看不见了，灵动的光被抽走之后显得空落落的，只能呆板地转动，而另一只眼中则混杂了种种纷繁复杂的心绪，叫人难以参透。</p><p>“这段时间，你过得好么？”我问他。</p><p>他缓步走着，目光望向河水，继而又看向我，“我受到些处分，不过赎了罪，仍然可以留在教堂工作。眼睛上的伤口已经不痛了，习惯了也就不碍事了。我听说你去接受了治疗……”他欲言又止。</p><p>“是的，他们送我去治病，现在已经治好了。”我安慰他。</p><p>“如果不是因为我……你原本不需要去那种地方的……”他懊悔地皱起眉头，把那些痛心疾首锁在眉间细小的纹路中。</p><p>“不，不是你的错！我对神忏悔过，这是我罪，本该由我一个人担负。”</p><p>我心潮涌动，情急之下捉住了他的手，他的手指倏然瑟缩，惊慌地想要躲避我。</p><p>“我不碰你！”我低声下气地祈求，“我就抱抱你，好么……求求你了……”</p><p>纵然疗养院的治疗夺取了我对于他身体上的好感，但在剥离了那层混沌的外壳之后，这具寡然的身体反倒让我对于这段感情，对于我们之间的羁绊更加清晰。我恍然顿悟，这世上竟有如此纯粹，不含杂念的情感，足以让人至深至切地投入，却又可以让人无欲无求。</p><p>他向前凑近了一步。</p><p>我上前轻轻拥住他，小心翼翼地维持着这个不带情欲的拥抱，忐忑地问他。</p><p>“我们还能做朋友么？”</p><p>他轻叹一声，“还能怎样呢，难不成做仇人么？还是做陌生人？我们如果就此老死不相往来，似乎也不是一个好的办法……”</p><p>见他没有拒绝我，我激动不已，向他滔滔不绝地说道，“我会成为一个很好的朋友的！我发誓我再也不会做离经叛道的事情了，也再不会对你有半点的非分之想！我这具身体，已经无法再作恶了……而你作为神父，也不能娶妻生子。我们就这样，什么都不做地待在一起。我们做朋友，谈谈心，一起查经，传福音……就这样平平安安共度余生，好么……”</p><p>他弯起眉，扬起一抹温存的笑，微微点点头。我松开手，与他在湖边的草坪上并肩而坐。一只野鸭摇摇摆摆走到他身边，讨要食物似的啄他的手心。他一边懒洋洋地逗弄着鸭子，全身都松弛下来。</p><p>“带土，我们要去哪里呢？”</p><p>“哪里都好。我们离开这里，离开这些伤心事……我们去别处找一间教堂，你还可以继续从事神职。以后会好的，一定会好起来的……”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我与他约好翌日中午一起乘船前往南方，去到很远很远的地方，在那里开始我们新的生活。</p><p>那天晚上我彻夜未眠，不住地构想着我们的未来，想到国家公园里一棵棵参天的橡树，想到南方不会落雪的暖冬。</p><p>天蒙蒙亮我就起身前往码头，在那里等着卡卡西。我等了很久，已经到了正午，过了乘船的时间，他还是没有来。我心里有些慌了，匆忙往回走。我拍他的门，他也不应，于是我赶往教堂。</p><p>他被绑在正殿中央的十字架上，衣不蔽体。彩绘玻璃在他身上散落成一块块支离破碎的光斑，那具曾经白洁无瑕的身体此时没有一处是完好的，上面布满了丑陋的伤口，血液和淤青覆盖了那层新雪一般的皮肤 — 像是耶稣下架时的圣痕。那只残眼中余留着雾霭般的寥落，永恒地投影着人世间最后一幕。</p><p>我把他从十字架上接下来，拥进怀抱里，想要暖他冷得让人心颤的身骨。我用袖口揩去他脸上的秽物，一遍一遍喊着他的名字，疯狂晃动他的手臂，求他醒来再看看我。</p><p>然而这一切都于事无补。他一动不动躺在我臂弯里，犹如安然入睡，短短一生的悲喜在他平淡的面容中冰封。</p><p>我的小雪花，我的神祗，我的天上之天。</p><p>他就这样，再也不在了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我眼前一阵天旋地转，心跳骤停，霎时间丧失了意识。再次醒来是在自己的房间里，全身力气丧尽，难以维持清醒的神志。之后我又不辨昼夜地睡睡醒醒，不知过了多久，才恢复得好一些，能够勉强正常生活。</p><p>家里人再没有提及卡卡西的事情。只有宇智波鼬后来单独找我，跟我说，警局已经把案件调查清楚了，杀害卡卡西的不是天主教徒，而是一群反对同性恋的暴徒。这些人假借宗教的名义宣泄自己的愤恨，用极端暴力的手段为非作歹，恶意伤害他人。他们已经被拘捕了，法律和宗教都会惩治他们的。</p><p><strong>杀害他的是不是教徒，对于我来说已经不重要了。</strong>即便是脱离宗教的背景，憎恨他的人仍然会找到千千万万个理由，以千千万万种手段置他于死地。</p><p>他死于这个世上深重得无可复加的仇恨。而仇恨往往不需要任何理由。</p><p>恨与伤害是人之天性，无论有没有宗教教义，它都是埋在我们身上的原罪。我们都在用自以为正确的标准审视世界，用自己的价值观为世人定罪量刑，套上枷锁，一面扮演谦卑的教徒，一面扮演居高临下的神祗。</p><p>我又何尝没有因自己的私欲，而怨恨过世人呢？</p><p>而爱与理解却甚是难懂，需要我们花费一生的时间去领会。</p><p>我决定离开波士顿，离开这片我热爱的故土，也离开这个剜去我心脏的是非之地。</p><p>临行之前，我最后一次去到卡卡西生前的住所，与这座城市我唯一眷恋的人作别。那间简朴至极的房子里并没有什么不菲的物件。他所有的遗物都归置在一个小行李箱里 — 那个他准备带走，与我同行的行李箱。</p><p>箱子里除了几件衣物，还有一本圣经。</p><p>
  <strong>和一枚生锈的可口可乐拉环。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>那个无法履行的誓言，他至死一直珍藏着。</p><p>全世界的哀伤如滔天的洪水涌上我的心口。我不禁恸然。我不知道什么让我更加难过 — 是他的死亡，还是我们原本可以在这个世界上一同活着的奢望。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>精神状态稳定些之后，我只身前往原本与卡卡西约定好要去的的，一个偏僻的南方城镇。起初的几年，我一直做一些零零碎碎的杂工，后来经人介绍来到一家福利院做义工 — 那间福利院隶属于天主教会，里面多是一些身患疾病的孩子。</p><p>在福利院，我被安排负责照料一个身患败血症的十七岁少年。他长着一头耀眼的银发，皮肤因缺乏色素而略显苍白。他的眼睛是盲的，涣散的视线总是无神地不知投向何处，并不呆滞，反倒有些飘忽，像两团柔软的棉絮。</p><p>也许是因为那副弱不禁风的模样，其他孩子们管他叫“稻草人”。</p><p>稻草人很喜欢读书，他自己看不到字，便总是叫我读给他听。大多时候我都会念圣经给他听，但有时候他会轻轻推推我的手臂，问我可不可以念写别的故事给他。我就四处找些其它的书念给他听。福利院的书被我们读的差不多了，实在找不出新的，我翻箱倒柜，最后竟然在角落里找到一本德文书。于是我用战场上学来的一点德文念了一段给他，自己都不知道自己念了些什么。他静静坐在那里，用那对盲了的眼睛循声望向我，好像听懂了一样。阳光温柔地染在他身上，那双乌黑的瞳眸仿佛也炯然有神了。</p><p>有一天他好奇地说，要是能看到我长什么样子就好了。</p><p>我无奈地苦笑，用疤痕累累的右手握住他的手，“还是不要看到比较好。怕是会吓到你的。”</p><p>“不会的。”他笃定地说。“我觉得你应该长得很帅。”</p><p>我拿他打趣，“有时候我觉得，你眼睛盲了，还真的挺幸运的。”</p><p>稻草人的幸运没能持续太久。他终是没有熬过十七岁的冬天。</p><p>稻草人走的那天晚上，我一直陪在他身边。他的病已经到了晚期，全身肿得像一块吸了水的棉花，还有多处感染，冷汗从他身上每一处毛孔渗透出来，沁透那件被污渍浸得浊黄的病服。他很懂事地忍着痛，嘴唇上咬出一道一道深深的沟壑，怎么也不愿叫出声来，喉咙里发出像小兽一样含混地呜咽声。我用一块小毛巾不停擦拭着他的汗水，尽量不碰到他的伤口。尽管这样对于他的病痛是无济于事的，可我还是拼命想让他好受一些，让他的生命多延续一点，哪怕一分钟，一秒钟。</p><p>“别怕，会好起来的……”我安慰他。</p><p>他痛得全身都在抽搐，指甲死死抠进被单里，咬紧牙艰难地说，“抱歉带土……给你添了不少麻烦……”</p><p>我再也无以安慰他，甚至比他更加惧怕，于是将他抱在怀中，为他念了一段主祷文。</p><p>我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。<br/>
愿你的国降临。<br/>
愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。<br/>
我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。<br/>
免我们的债，如同我们免了人的债。<br/>
不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶。<br/>
因为国度、权柄、荣耀，全是你的，直到永远，阿们。</p><p>他的手臂松松垮垮地勾在我脖子上，青白的脸颊软糯糯的埋进我胸口，呼吸越来越弱，直到消逝。被咬破的唇瓣上印出一道道红痕，为他苍白的身体添了一抹罕见的血色。</p><p>我将掌心覆于他眉间，缓缓合上那双未曾容纳过尘世间一丝污垢的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>世上少了一个不幸的人，全世界的痛苦是不是就会减少一分？</p><p>送走稻草人之后，我心中平添一份释然，曾经想要逃避的心情也淡退了一些。</p><p>圣诞节前夕，我回到了波士顿。</p><p>归隐于小城多年，当我再度回来，不禁喟叹这个炽盛的摩登年代 — 战争早已过去，如今的美利坚是一个笼罩在和平与希望中的国度，它强大而充满了活力，它的子民自由而幸福。市中心高楼林立，店铺里摆满了琳琅满目的新潮商品；股票的价格蒸蒸日上，兴致盎然的投资者们对一只只绩优股侃侃而谈；电视机里播放着「我爱露西」，围坐在沙发上的观众们发出阵阵哄笑；安迪沃霍尔的「玛丽莲梦露双联」卖出了几百万美元的好价钱。</p><p>一整日，我看尽繁华万千。夜幕降临时，我来到船舶来往的港口。</p><p>喧嚣沉寂，暮色深沉。天上飘起纷纷扬扬的细雪，河上结了一层纯白的薄冰，轻纱般的柔雾被夜风吹得悠然飘动。家家户户圣诞树上一盏盏彩灯都点亮了，星星点点的火光投下绚烂的灯影，点燃了冰封冻却的湖面。河畔的树林里，成片的云杉影影绰绰，在浓郁的夜色中依然苍碧。</p><p>岁暮的光阴在万顷天地间匆匆撤离，目之所及皆是一片雪夜的安宁。我孑然伫于长堤，心中被初雪洗得一片澄澈清明，恍若洞透不可知的奥秘。那些冲动的，麻木的，悲喜交加的岁月，演绎成一帧帧五光十色的剪影，打乱重组，蜂拥而至添补着我心里那块被剜空的缺口。</p><p>我随着悠远的晚祷声踏上教堂前的台阶，穿过正殿中一排排红木座椅，走到祭坛边的烛台边上，为午夜弥撒点上了一支祈愿的蜡烛。烛光灼灼，我点的那一株火融入成片摇曳的火苗之中。</p><p>那一刻，我相信世上定有天国，我相信他定是升入天国了。在他的理想之国，他终于获得了人世间求而不得的安乐，遍身伤痛被圣洁的泉水洗净后愈合，他终得以与父亲重逢，和解，并以天堂中完美的样貌俯看着我，对我莞尔弯起眼角。</p><p>唱诗班唱起一曲圣歌。歌喉空灵，茫茫天音响起。</p><p>Hark! the herald angels sing,<br/>
"Glory to the new-born King! "<br/>
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,<br/>
God and sinners reconciled.</p><p>（使者天使在歌唱 “荣耀归与新生王！”<br/>
平安临世，慈悲温柔，上帝与罪人皆和解）</p><p>福音穿过茫茫暮色，穿过霓虹绚烂的街道，穿过有大理石喷泉的广场，穿过云雀栖息的树林，飘到遥不可及的远方。</p><p>在这个祥和而静谧的平安夜，欢乐洒满人间。</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好像写了人生中第一个BE</p><p>照料福利院孩子的情节致敬白先勇「Danny Boy」</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>故事最初的灵感来源于卡卡西那句：</p><p>“身为忍者，就要把自己当作工具。”</p><p>这句话其实包含了卡卡西早期坚守的某种“政治正确”，和后来内心的迷惘。木叶是他真心所信，但带土也是他真心所爱。所以在四战中，他虽然也尝试杀掉带土，但最后对带土说了“其实你可以活着”。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>回到现实当中。</p><p>宗教不是迷信，宗教的本意也绝非恶意。大多数宗教都有一套逻辑自洽的价值观，它们的存在是有理的，但人们有选择相信与不信的自由。</p><p>从一方面讲，单一的，非黑即白的价值观无异于剥夺了人自由。</p><p>扪心自问，我们都有过对某些特定人群，特定观点的偏见和刻板印象。但这种偏见有的时候是社会灌输给我们的单一的价值观，强制为我们定义什么是“正确”/“正常”。</p><p>另一方面，人类的另一个本能是“唯我独尊”。赋予自己优越感，进行自我优化。这样的思想，在偏见的基础上，又增添优劣之分，不仅不予容忍与自己不同的人，且以此作为仲裁异己的权柄。</p><p>在基督教的教义中，只有耶和华是唯一的真神，其他所有的神（包括佛教，伊斯兰教，等信奉的神）都是“伪神”或者“小神”，耶和华拥有仲裁其他神祗的权利。相似的，这种持有“我所代表的（阶级/种族/信仰）就是更高等的，与我不同的都是糟粕”的极端分子，对于全世界与之不同的“劣等公民”进行了一次暴虐的血洗。</p><p>距离二战过去将近一个世纪。时至今日，我们仍然生活在一个会因肤色，种族，宗教，取向而受到审判的社会。</p><p>疫情中受到不公平待遇的亚裔，和被警察跪杀的George Floyd，都是单一价值观下，被“优劣等级制度”迫害的悲剧。</p><p>这个世界上的人，和每个人所具备的思想，没有绝对的优劣，也没有绝对的正误。对于主流社会绝对的盲从和完全的剥离，都不可取。</p><p>对于任何言论和思想，三思，求证。</p><p>恨与伤害是人之天性，需要被约束。</p><p>爱与理解很难，需要终生去学习。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>